


Sorcière

by Samantha_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Friendship, Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: Septembre 1977. Alors qu’un Mage Noir continue à faire régner la terreur sur la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, Emily Prewett et ses amies font leur dernière rentrée à l’école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Comme chaque année, la vie des jeunes sorcières est rythmée par les cours et matchs de Quidditch malheureusement à cela s’ajoutent depuis peu des incidents tragiques qui finiront par briser leur insouciance.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

La fumée s’échappait de la locomotive tandis que le conducteur du train attendait les onze heures tapantes avant de démarrer. Le quai 9 ¾ était comme tout jour de rentrée en effervescence. Les familles saluaient leurs enfants, les serrant dans leurs bras. Certains savaient qu’ils ne verraient pas leurs enfants avant l’année suivante et profitaient au maximum de leurs derniers instants à leurs côtés.  
  
Parmi eux se trouvait la famille Prewett et leurs deux enfants. L’aînée, Emily, entrait en septième année. Son insigne de préfet-en-chef brillait sur son uniforme aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés en une demi-queue de cheval laissant les boucles descendre jusqu’à ses omoplates. Emily était le parfait exemple de la jeune fille modèle et une source de fierté pour ses parents. Joshua, le cadet, avait un an de moins que sa sœur. Elève à Serpentard, tout comme sa mère avant lui, il tirait un orgueil certain d’être cette année le Capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.  
  
Emily monta dans le Poudlard Express à la suite de son frère. Elle se retourna pour faire signe à ses parents tandis que la machine se mettait en marche. La jeune femme pénétra dans le couloir du train son sac à la main. Elle se dirigea vers le compartiment des Préfets. Une dizaine de paires d’yeux se tourna vers elle lorsqu’elle fit coulisser la porte.  
  
— Milly ! On attendait plus que toi ! s’exclama un garçon brun.  
  
Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux marron cachés derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres épais. Le garçon s’était levé en la voyant et l’enlaça avant de lui prendre sa valise des mains de la mettre dans le porte-bagage.  
  
— Bonjour tout le monde. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, déclara-t-elle.  
— Si c’est pour toi, Prewett, je suis prêt à attendre des nuits entières, répliqua le jeune homme brun assis près de la fenêtre.  
— Je vois que tu es toujours aussi drôle, Rosier, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.  
— A ton service, répliqua le dénommé Rosier.  
— On va blablater encore longtemps ou on va pouvoir enfin commencer cette réunion, intervint Lily Evans visiblement agacée.  
  
Rosier fit un clin d’œil à Emily tandis que cette dernière prenait place à côté de James. Elle vit Lily Evans vérifier la liste des préfets et préfets-en-chef. Lily enroula le parchemin avec plus ou moins de délicatesse avant de déclarer :  
  
— Bon puisque tout le monde est là commençons.  
— Ouais commençons ! Pourquoi les Gryffondors ont deux préfets-en-chef cette année ? questionna Rosier.  
— Tu t’attends vraiment à ce que j’ai la réponse, Rosier ? ironisa Lily.  
  
Le Serpentard échangea un regard amusé avec ses camarades de maison tandis que Lily commençait à distribuer l’emploi du temps des rondes  
  
— Des questions ? Des demandes de changement ? interrogea Lily lorsque ses camarades eurent fini d’examiner leur emploi du temps.  
— Moi j’ai une question, Evans, déclara Rosier. Je peux savoir pourquoi c’est toi qui animes la réunion. Dumby t’aurait-il par hasard nommée Préfète-en-chef des Préfet-en-Chef ?  
  
Emily ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire tandis que James se levait d’un seul coup. Son cousin avait été tellement rapide qu’Emily ne l’avait même pas vu sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur Rosier.  
  
— Ne lui parle pas comme ça, Rosier ! s’éructa-t-il.  
— Ouh ! James Potter s’énerve ! se moqua Rosier en levant les mains. Je me rends Potter !  
  
Un sourire arrogant étirait les lèvres du Serpentard comme toujours. Emily ne l’avait, en effet, jamais vu s’en départir depuis qu’elle l’avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt.  
  
— Je posais une simple question pas la peine de s’agacer ! Typiquement Gryffondor ! lâcha-t-il moqueur en regardant ses camarades.  
  
Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire tandis que plusieurs membres des autres maisons cachaient difficilement leur sourire. Emily vit les doigts de James se resserrer autour de sa baguette. Lily Evans ouvrit la bouche mais Emily fut plus rapide qu’elle.  
  
— Bon ! On va pas y passer trois ans ! intervint Emily. T’as plus rien à distribuer Evans ?  
— Non non !  
— Bon bah ! Allons retrouver nos amis ! James ! lança-t-elle en voyant que son cousin ne bougeait pas.  
  
James rangea sa baguette avec lenteur. Le jeune homme continuait de fixer Rosier l’œil mauvais et quitta le compartiment sans un mot.  
  
— C’était stupide, Rosier, remarqua Emily lorsqu’ils ne furent plus que tous les deux.  
— Allez avoues que toi aussi ça te démangeait de le dire, répondit-il en se levant.  
  
Emily ne dit rien. Il était vrai que la manière de toujours vouloir commander de Lily Evans l’agaçait parfois prodigieusement. Rosier s’approcha d’Emily avec nonchalance et toujours son éternel sourire arrogant. Emily ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts du garçon effleurer sa joue. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main descendit sur le cou de la Serdaigle la faisant frissonner.  
  
— On se voit à Poudlard, dit-il avant de quitter le compartiment.  
  
Emily sortit à sa suite pensive. Elle fréquentait avec Evan Rosier depuis près de quatre mois mais leur relation n’était en rien officielle. En effet, même ses meilleures amies n’étaient pas au courant de leur relation. Meilleures amies qu’elle retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans un compartiment situé à l’arrière du train.  
  
— Salut les filles, lança-t-elle en entrant.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent leur visage vers elle tandis qu’elle fermait la porte derrière elle.  
  
— Alors cette réunion Milly ? questionna Cassandra.  
— Evans a tenu à présider la réunion. Rosier a demandé pourquoi cela devait être elle la présidente. James était là et…  
— James était… commença Cassandra surprise.  
— Evans est une… déclara Héloïse en même temps que son amie. Pardon ! Vas-y je t’en prie !  
— Pourquoi James était là ? Non ! Non ! Dumbledore est cinglé ! s’exclama Cassandra en comprenant que James était Préfet-en-chef. Il lui est passé quoi par la tête ? James est le plus gros trouble-fête que j’ai jamais connu.  
— Sirius Black est pas mal dans son genre non plus, intervint Héloïse Et Evans est une conne ! Pardon fallait que ça sorte, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de ses deux amies se tourner vers elle.  
— Héloïse qui insulte Evans ! Quelle surprise ! plaisanta Cassandra. Je crois ce qui m’étonnerait le plus c’est qu’un jour tu fasses un compliment à son sujet.  
  
Héloïse fut visiblement vexée par cette remarque. Elle détestait cette peste d’Evans depuis des années, n’avait aucun atome crochu avec elle et la trouvait ennuyeuse à mourir toutefois elle savait lui reconnaître certaines qualités.  
  
— Elle est douée en potions, déclara-t-elle. Quoi ?  
— Vraiment Lo ? T’as rien de mieux ?  
— C’est un compliment comme un autre, rétorqua-t-elle. C’est pas de ma faute si elle n’a pas beaucoup de qualités.  
  
Emily leva les yeux au ciel. Leur amie était parfois désespérante.  
  
  


oOoOo

Le groupe d’amies entra dans la Grande Salle suivant ainsi le flot d’élèves qui s’y déversait. La plupart des professeurs étaient déjà installés à leur table. Cassandra fit signe à ses amie avant de se diriger vers la table de Serpentard tandis qu’Héloïse allait vers celle de Gryffondor. Bien qu’elles passent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble les trois amies avaient pour la plupart de bonnes relations avec leurs camarades de maison. Emily jeta un coup d’œil au ciel magique zébré par d’impressionnants éclairs. La jeune femme ne put s’empêcher d’avoir une pensée pour les première année qui étaient en train de traverser le lac en barque à cet instant. Les pauvres allaient être trempés. Tout en réfléchissant, elle s’installa à côté des filles et des garçons de son année qui lui demandèrent comment s’étaient passées ses vacances.  
  
— Je vois que tu as été promue, Emily, remarqua Harriet Corner.  
— Et oui maintenant je peux enlever des points, donner des retenues, plaisanta Emily. Gare à toi, Harriet !  
— Fais gaffe Harriet ! ajouta Patrick O’Neill moqueur.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire autour de la table. Les jeunes gens discutaient de leurs vacances faisant part de leurs expériences estivales. Patrick expliqua que sa plus jeune sœur avait fait usage de magie spontanée pour la première fois. Emily esquissa un sourire. On pouvait voir dans le regard de son camarade l’étincelle de fierté. La famille de Patrick était ce qu’Héloïse appelait un cliché irlandais. Les parents avaient huit enfants et la moitié de la fratrie était rousse. Le Serdaigle en plaisantait souvent tout en exagérant son accent.  
  
Patrick expliquait en détail le sort que sa sœur avait réussi à lancer lorsque les première année arrivèrent. Comme chaque année, la plupart semblait intimidés. Emily les vit lancer des regards inquiets autour d’eux. Quelques-uns fixaient le plafond magique anxieux et la majorité d’entre eux étaient trempés. Leur repas de bienvenue allait être humide. Le Choixpeau se mit alors à chanter sous le regard terrifié des plus jeunes. Les applaudissements résonnèrent dans la Grande à la fin de la chanson puis Minerva McGonagall, le professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe expliquait la manière dont la répartition allait se dérouler.  
  
— Abbott Ciara, appela-t-elle.  
  
Une petite fille blonde s’avança vers le choixpeau. Emily pouvait voir de là où elle était que la pauvre enfant tremblait de tous ses membres. McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur la tête blonde à peine quelques secondes.  
  
— Poufsouffle ! s’exclama-t-il.  
  
L’enfant se leva d’un bond et se précipita vers la table de Poufsouffle qui l’accueillait à bras ouverts.  
  
— Belby Johannes.  
  
Cette fois, ce fut au tour d’un petit garçon de s’avancer vers le choixpeau magique. Ce dernier réfléchit un peu plus que pour la première enfant et Emily remarqua le teint pâle du jeune Johannes. La discussion avec le choixpeau ne semblait pas bien se passer.  
  
— Serdaigle ! s’exclama d’un seul coup le choixpeau.  
  
Johannes Belby se leva d’un bond, retira le choixpeau qu’il posa sur le tabouret. Le garçon était tellement pressé de retrouver la table de sa maison qu’il rata une marche et tomba. Emily fit un mouvement pour quitter la table mais Johannes était déjà debout. Rouge de honte et la tête basse, il s’installa à côté d’Emily sous quelques rires moqueurs venant principalement de la table de Serpentard et de celle de Gryffondor.  
  
— Tu t’es pas fait mal ? s’inquiéta Emily dans un murmure.  
  
Johannes secoua vigoureusement la tête. La Préfète-en-chef pouvait deviner qu’il avait honte. Elle leva sa baguette et grâce à un sort discret lui sécha ses vêtements. L’enfant tourna un visage surpris vers elle tandis qu’elle lui souriait.  
  
— Bienvenue à Serdaigle. Je suis Emily Prewett, la préfète-en-chef de cette maison.  
— Enchanté et… et merci pour le sortilège, déclara-t-il gêné.  
— Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n’hésite pas à me demander surtout, ajouta-t-elle.  
— Mer… Merci !  
  
Emily lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la répartition. Cette dernière prit fin une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Serdaigle avait gagné huit nouveaux étudiants en plus de Johannes. Le bruit des conversations commençait à prendre de l’ampleur. Lorsque Dumbledore se leva, tous les élèves se turent d’un seul coup prêt à écouter le discours.  
  
— Qu’il se dépêche je crève la dalle, murmura Patrick à l’oreille d’Emily.  
— Bonsoir et bienvenue à Poudlard. Voici une nouvelle année qui commence et Mr Picott notre cher concierge m’a demandé de vous rappeler certaines règles. L’utilisation des bombabousses est proscrite dans l’enceinte de l’établissement et il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après vingt-et-une heures. De plus, n’oubliez pas que la Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l’indique interdite. Poisson citrouille, lutin ! Bon appétit !  
  
Les plats se remplirent sous les yeux émerveillés des élèves de première année. Emily se servit un peu de pommes de terre ainsi que du poulet. Elle attrapa le pichet de jus de citrouille et demanda si quelqu’un désirait en boire. La jeune femme servit ses amis de septième année ainsi que Johannes Belby et un garçon dont elle ne se souvenait plus le nom.  
  
— Tu n’en prends pas ? demanda Emily à une première année aux boucles blondes.  
— Ça m’a l’air étrange, répondit-elle timidement.  
— Tu n’en as jamais bu ? questionna Johannes surpris.  
— Mes parents sont Moldus, répliqua-t-elle gênée.  
— Il faut que tu goûtes alors. Tout ici est à base de citrouille. Gâteau à la citrouille, jus de citrouille, poulet sauce citrouille, expliqua Emily.  
  
La jeune femme reporta son attention sur ses camarades du même âge lorsqu’elle entendit le nom du meilleur ami de son cousin.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il a encore fait celui-là ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Regarde par toi-même, rétorqua Patrick en désignant d’un coup de menton la table de Gryffondor.  
  
Le regard d’Emily se posa sur Sirius Black. Il était assis à côté de Linda Harris qui d’après ce que pouvait voir Emily minaudait comme à son habitude et semblait vouloir faire goûter quelque chose à Sirius.  
  
— Ils sont toujours ensemble, s’étonna-t-elle  
— Faut croire ! Visiblement Sirius n’a aucun goût, plaisanta Harriet.  
— Moi je dirais plutôt que Linda n’a aucun goût matière d’homme enfin d’hommes…  
— Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux de Sirius, répliqua Harriet moqueuse.  
— Ce mec est imbu de lui-même, passe sa vie en retenu, est arrogant, imbuvable et méchant. Comment je pourrais être jaloux d’un type comme lui ?  
— Peut-être parce qu’il a beaucoup de succès avec la gente féminine.  
— Moi aussi j’ai beaucoup de succès avec la gente féminine, n’est-ce pas Milly ? questionna-t-il en faisant un clin d’œil à la préfète-en-chef.  
— Oh oui, beaucoup de succès, ajouta Emily entrant dans le jeu de son camarade.  
  
Harriet leva les yeux au ciel bien qu’elle ne puisse s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire amusé.  
  


oOoOo

Lorsqu’Emily arriva devant la salle de métamorphose, Cassandra était déjà là. Appuyée contre le mur, la Serpentard lisait son manuel de métamorphose. Elle avait laissé libres ses longs cheveux bruns et semblait particulièrement concentrée.  
  
— Salut ! s’exclama Emily joyeusement. Comment ça va ?  
— Fait aller, rétorqua Cassandra retenant tant bien que mal un bâillement. Certaines jeunes filles très intelligentes de mon dortoir sont restées éveillées jusqu’à une heure du matin, sans utiliser de sortilège d’insonorisation.  
  
Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la Serpentard tandis qu’elle ajouta dans un murmure :  
  
— Mais je peux t’assurer qu’elles ne perdent rien pour attendre !  
  
Emily vit sa cousine et meilleure amie lancer un regard dans la direction de Seraphina Pucey. Cassandra préparait déjà un plan pour se venger d’elle et de ses bruyantes comparses visiblement. Après tout, Cassandra était une parfaite Serpentard et les vengeances en douce, sans que personne ne puisse l’impliquer, la connaissaient. La dernière personne à en avoir fait les frais était Rosamund Yaxley, une Serpentard d’un an leur aînée. Malheureusement pour elle, la queue de rat n’était plus à la mode depuis plusieurs siècles déjà.  
  
La porte de la salle de cours s’ouvrait alors qu’Emily voyait son cousin et sa bande arriver en trottinant à l’angle du couloir. Elle entra à la suite de Lily Evans dans la salle et s’installa au deuxième rang à côté de son amie tandis que le professeur McGonagall faisait remarquer à James et aux trois autres garçons qu’ils n’étaient pas censés courir dans les couloirs.  
  
James s’excusa déclarant qu’il avait tellement envie de revoir le professeur McGonagall qu’il avait préféré courir plutôt que d’être en retard à son premier cours avec elle. Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre.  
  
— Et bien, Mr Potter, la prochaine qu’un si grand désir d’arriver à l’heure à mon cours vous prend je vous suggère de ne pas partir de votre dortoir en retard, répliqua-t-elle avec son éternel air pincé.  
— C’est ce que nous ferons professeur McGonagall, répondit-il avant de s’installer à côté de Lily Evans.  
  
Cette dernière poussa un soupire tout à fait audible. Il était connu que James lui courait après depuis plusieurs années et qu’elle ne cessait de repousser ses avances. Sirius s’installa au fond de la classe avec Remus Lupin tandis que Peter Pettigrew s’asseyait à la seule place encore disponible : celle à côté d’Emily.  
  
Leur premier cours de l’année pouvait commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Héloïse de Damval était en train de lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_ à la table de Gryffondor lorsqu’Emily arriva. Elle la salua et s’assit en face d’elle. La Serdaigle remarqua immédiatement la ride d’inquiétude qui marquait le front de la si parfaite Gryffondor.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il, Lo ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Héloïse se contenta de lui donner le journal lui indiquant la page qu’elle devait lire. Le regard d’Emily s’arrêta sur la photographie d’une maison d’où s’échappait des volutes de fumée. La marque si distinctive des Mangemorts flottait au-dessus tel un spectre inquiétant. L’article faisait une description du couple ainsi qu’un éloge expliquant que tout le voisinage était choqué et que Mrs Garnison, bien que Moldue, était parfaitement intégrée au voisinage sorcier et avait plein d’amis venant de ce monde.  
  
— Ils commencent à s’en prendre à ceux qui ont épousé des Moldus, déclara Héloïse une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. Avant ça se limitait aux Nés-Moldus et leur époux maintenant ils s’en prennent même à des gens incapables de se défendre. Je… Ces gens sont juste d’immondes lâches, cracha-t-elle.  
  
Emily se contenta de regarder son amie sans savoir que dire. La montée de Lord Voldemort, comme ce mégalomane se faisait appeler, n’avait de cesse d’inquiéter la communauté sorcière anglaise depuis le début des années soixante-dix. Emily se rappelait parfaitement le premier article faisant référence à un meurtre signé par cette marque. Le dix-huit août 1970, le jour de ses dix ans, le corps d’Armand Dubois, ardent défenseur de la cause moldue, avait été retrouvé chez lui.  
  
— J’en ai tellement marre d’être ici et de lire dans La Gazette tout ce qu’il se passe dehors, ajouta Héloïse. Quand est-ce que le Ministère va se décider à faire quelque chose ! s’agaça-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table.  
  
Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle dont celui courroucé de la Préfète-en-Chef de sa maison. Héloïse se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant reporter son attention sur son bacon et ses œufs sur le plat. La discussion sur les Mangemorts était visiblement terminée.  
  
— Une Serdaigle à la table de Gryffondor, déclara une voix masculine dans le dos d’Emily. Il a peur de rien le piaf, plaisanta James en s’asseyant à côté d’elle.   
— Après sept ans peut-être que tu vas finir par t’en remettre, Potter, rétorqua Héloïse d’une voix sèche.  
— Ouhla, mal dormi, de Damval ? questionna Black moqueur.  
  
Ce dernier était installé à côté de James. Emily ne l’avait pas remarqué avant qu’il ne parle.  
  
— Je t’ai sonné, Black ? répliqua-t-elle agressive. On se retrouve en cours, Emily. Il faut que j’aille à la bibliothèque.  
  
Les pieds de la chaise raclèrent le sol tandis qu’Héloïse la repoussait violemment. Elle attrapa son sac et quitta la Grande Salle d’un pas rapide et décidé. James la suivit du regard en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
  
— Tu sais ce qu’elle a ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Emily crut lire une pointe d’inquiétude dans sa voix. James et Héloïse avaient été amis à une époque puis ils étaient sortis ensemble. La pire erreur qu’elle n’ait jamais faite d’après son amie. La Gryffondor s’était, en effet, rapidement rendue compte que James ne comptait pas oublier Lily Evans et qu’il la quitterait à tout moment si l’occasion de sortir avec cette dernière se présentait. Héloïse qui n’avait déjà pas beaucoup d’affection pour la Préfète-en-Chef s’était mise après cette mésaventure à la haïr du plus profond de son cœur tandis qu’elle gardait la face en imposant à James un froid mépris.  
  
— Quand je pense que t’es sorti avec ça, James ! s’exclama Sirius.  
  
Emily ne fut pas la seule à lancer un regard noir au garçon. James agrémenta d’ailleurs le sien d’un léger coup de coude dans le ventre.  
  
— Parle pas d’elle comme ça, déclara-t-il d’une voix n’admettant aucune réplique. Alors ?  
— T’as vu les nouvelles, Milly ? questionna Cassandra en s’asseyant en face d’Emily.  
— C’est la table de Gryffondor, Potter. Celle des Serpents est à l’autre bout de la salle, intervint Sirius avec mépris.  
— Merci de ton inutile contribution, Black, répondit Cassandra avec indifférence. Ils s’attaquent aux couples moldu/sorcier maintenant. C’est la première fois, continua-t-elle comme si de rien était.  
— C’est ce que m’a dit Lo, dit-elle. Et les attaques sont de plus en plus rapprochées d’après ce que l’article disait.  
— De quoi vous parlez ? interrogea James.  
— Un couple mixte sorcier/moldue a été retrouvé assassiné dans leur cottage, expliqua Cassandra en lui tendant le journal. D’après maman, le Ministère croule sous les lettres de dénonciation. Ça devient de plus en plus grave. Ses partisans sont de plus en plus nombreux et de mieux en mieux organisés.  
  
Cassandra releva son visage et suivit Evan Rosier du regard alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la table de Serpentard. Le jeune homme sourit comme toujours de cet air satisfait mais Cassandra pouvait voir autre chose dans son regard, quelque chose qu’elle n’aimait pas.  
  
— Ils sont en train de recruter à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle en continuant à le suivre du regard.  
  
Emily se retourna et vit qui sa cousine observait.  
  
— Rosier ? Non ! Il est un peu bizarre mais pas au point…  
— Il pratique la magie noire et ce n’est pas le seul à Serpentard, souffla Cassandra. Et je suis sûre qu’il n’y en a pas qu’à Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.  
  
Les révélations de Cassandra jetèrent un froid sur le petit groupe. L’inquiétude et la tension se faisaient sentir tandis qu’ils mangeaient en silence. Emily ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil dans la direction d’Evan alors qu’elle quittait la Grande Salle. Le garçon riait de bon cœur entouré de son meilleur ami, Antonin Dolohov, et de Severus Rogue. Comment un garçon aussi bon-vivant que lui pourrait-il vouloir être à la solde d’un monstre ? Cela n’avait aucun sens. Pourtant Emily savait qu’elle n’aurait l’esprit tranquille qu’en le questionnant.  
  


oOoOo

La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l’année avait lieu le samedi précédent le premier match de la saison opposant traditionnellement Serpentard et Gryffondor. Les tensions dans le monde sorcier avaient atteint un niveau de plus en plus inquiétant. La Gazette du Sorcier annonçait plusieurs fois par semaine des attaques contre les Nés-Moldus et des décès. Emily avait entendu dire que les défenses autour de Poudlard avaient été augmentées mais aucun partisan n’avait encore été attrapé et jugé.  
  
Malgré les tensions, la vie continuait. Poudlard était un havre de paix, une bulle protectrice dans un monde en guerre et sans doute le seul endroit en Grande-Bretagne où l’on pouvait encore faire preuve d’insouciance.  
  
— Cette robe est immonde, Héloïse, déclara Cassandra avec honnêteté.  
  
Héloïse ne put cacher la moue déçue qui se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma le rideau et entreprit de se revêtir son uniforme.  
  
— On va aux Trois Balais après ? proposa Emily.  
— Une bonne bièreaubeurre. J’en rêve depuis près de deux semaines, déclara Héloïse dans la cabine d’essayage.  
— Bah bouge-toi alors qu’on puisse y aller le plus vite possible, rétorqua Cassandra.   
  
Les trois amies quittèrent la boutique quelques minutes plus tard. Riant de bon cœur, elles se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais et s’installèrent à une table près du feu.  
  
— Tiens Black, c’est trouvé une nouvelle conquête, remarqua Emily en souriant.  
  
Le jeune homme flirtait, en effet, de manière fort peu discrète avec Rosmerta, la serveuse du pub. La jeune femme devait avoir près de dix ans de plus qu’eux mais était le fantasme de la plupart des garçons de Poudlard, d’après le frère d’Emily.  
  
Les trois amies discutaient tranquillement autour de leur boisson lorsque des cris se firent entendre à l’extérieur. Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle pourtant toujours animée. Cassandra fut la première à se lever suivi de presque toute la salle. La jeune femme se précipita à l’extérieur, la baguette sortie.  
  
Ils étaient là. Leur masque immonde recouvrait leur visage tandis qu’ils mettaient le feu à la Poste du village de Pré-au-Lard. Emily eut à peine le temps de réfléchir qu’elle se trouvait en prise avec l’un d’eux. Elle avait beau être douée en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, un véritable duel était bien plus difficile. Son ennemi était indéniablement meilleur qu’elle et commençait à la mettre en difficulté. Un garçon qu’elle ne connaissait pas vint lui porter baguette forte mais le Mangemort le mit rapidement hors-jeu à l’aide d’un simple « Stupéfix ». Emily faiblissait et avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer les attaques.  
  
Sirius et James venaient de mettre hors d’état de nuire l’un de leurs assaillants lorsqu’ils virent qu’Emily était aux prises avec un Mangemort particulièrement coriace. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard avant de se précipiter vers elle. L’effet de surprise fut en leur faveur tout comme le nombre et le Mangemort finit par battre en retraite tout comme ses congénères. James se précipita vers Lily qui semblait avoir une égratignure sur le front. Epuisée, Emily tomba à genou.  
  
— Eh ! Ça va, Prewett ? questionna Sirius en s’accroupissant à côté d’elle.  
  
Emily hocha lentement la tête tandis qu’elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule lui conseillant d’aller à l’infirmerie. Elle secoua la tête négativement. Elle avait utilisé beaucoup de sa puissance magique dans ce combat et seul le repos lui permettrait de récupérer. Sirius l’aida à se relever et passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules.  
  
— J’ai juste besoin de dormir, expliqua-t-elle.  
  
La jeune femme sentit à peine sa tête partir en arrière  
  
— Eh ! Prewett, appela Sirius en la voyant s’évanouir.  
  
Emily se réveilla suite aux tapes sur les joues que lui mit Sirius. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer de nouveau et ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle entendait un brouhaha incessant tandis que Sirius essayait de percer la foule pour la ramener au château. Emily reconnut la voix d’Héloïse qui semblait faire des reproches au Gryffondor. Elle avait l’impression de flotter puis elle n’eut plus aucune impression.  
  


oOoOo

Emily papillonna des yeux. La pièce était blanche et les rideaux tirés autour de son lit laissaient filtrer les quelques rayons du soleil, cela suffit à l’éblouir. Elle ferma les yeux avant de tenter de nouveau de les ouvrir. Elle se redressa lentement sur le lit, la tête lui tournait un peu. Emily reconnut l’infirmerie et tout lui revint peu à peu en tête. L’attaque des Mangemorts, son duel contre l’un d’entre eux et cette soudaine fatigue qui l’avait comme assaillie.  
  
— Ah Miss Prewett, vous êtes réveillée, déclara l’infirmière.  
  
Mrs Pomfresh travaillait à Poudlard depuis près de cinq ans. Emily avait rarement fait des séjours à l’infirmerie mais la Serdaigle l’avait toujours trouvée d’une douceur extrême.  
  
— Vous vous rappelez de ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
— Je battais en duel contre un Mangemort et je me suis sentie tout d’un coup extrêmement fatiguée heureusement Bla… Sirius Black est venu m’aider. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi je suis là. Je veux dire c’est normal que je sois fatiguée après ce qu’il s’est passé.   
— Comment ça ?  
— Et bien, quand j’effectue des gros sorts ou des trucs dans ce genre c’est normal que j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps pour m’en remettre, expliqua Emily en souriant gênée.  
  
La jeune femme perdit quelque peu son sourire en voyant l’infirmière froncer les sourcils et demander d’une voix inquiète si cela lui était déjà arrivé.  
  
— Comment ça ?  
— Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà sentie particulièrement fatiguée après avoir lancer certains sortilèges ?  
— Euh oui comme je viens de vous le dire. Ça a commencé à vraiment se manifester quand j’avais quatorze-quinze ans peut-être mais jamais à ce niveau-là avant. Pourquoi ce n’est pas normal ? interrogea-t-elle soudain anxieuse.  
— Je vais écrire à un de mes collègues de Ste Mangouste pour savoir s’ils ont déjà croisé quelqu’un dans le même cas que vous et je suis certaine que l’on trouvera une solution.  
  
Emily suivit du regard Mrs Pomfresh alors qu’elle retournait à son bureau laissant les rideaux autour du lit entrouverts. L’inquiétude commençait à faire son chemin vers le cœur de la Serdaigle.  
  


oOoOo

Emily errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs. La conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Mrs Pomfresh et un médicomage de Ste Mangouste ne cessait de lui revenir en tête alors qu’elle ne cherchait qu’à l’oublier. Elle n’en avait parlé à personne et ne comptait pas le faire. Elle devait garder ça pour elle et avait fait jurer à Mrs Pomfresh de ne pas en parler ni à Dumbledore et encore moins à ses parents. Emily était désormais majeure et cela ne la concernait qu’elle et elle seule.  
  
Après moult détours et tergiversations, Emily pénétra dans la bibliothèque où elle devait travailler sur son devoir de métamorphose. Elle retrouva Héloïse qui discutait avec Simon Wei, le meilleur ami de Joshua. La jeune femme demanda poliment si elle ne les dérangeait pas. Héloïse l’accueillit en souriant mais fronça les sourcils en voyant la mine de son amie.  
  
— Tu m’as l’air bien pâle, Milly. Tu ne penses pas que tu couvrirais quelque chose ?  
— Je vais bien, répondit Emily en souriant légèrement. C’est ce séjour à l’infirmerie qui m’a un peu fatigué je crois.  
— Ouais d’ailleurs c’était quoi ? Josh m’a dit que tu t’étais évanouie, intervint Simon.  
— Un manque de sucre d’après l’infirmière rien de bien grave, dit-elle.  
— Heureusement que tu as réussi à tenir jusqu’à ce que Black arrive. Je déteste dire du bien de lui mais il a été plutôt cool sur ce coup-là.  
— Il faudra d’ailleurs que j’aille le remercier d’après Cassandra c’est lui qui m’a portée jusqu’à l’infirmerie.  
— Ne sois pas quand même trop reconnai… commença Héloïse.  
  
Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par un rappel au silence de Mrs Pince. Les deux amies échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se plonger dans le travail et les révisions.  
  


oOoOo

Emily se dirigea vers la table où James Potter et ses amis faisaient mine de travailler tout en ensorcelant des bateaux en papier.  
  
— Hé Milly ! T’as l’air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois, remarqua James.  
— Je vais mieux c’est pour ça, répondit-elle en souriant. Euh… Black, je voulais te remercier de m’avoir aidée et… et de m’avoir transportée à l’infirmerie, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
— Pas de problème. C’était tout naturel, répliqua Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.  
  
Emily se contenta de lui sourire avant de leur conseiller d’arrêter de jouer avec leur baguette car Mrs Pince était en train de faire une ronde. Elle quitta la bibliothèque le cœur moins lourd. Elle avait pu remercier Sirius Black et même si elle avait une dette de vie à son encontre, cela la soulageait.  
  
Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle lorsqu’une main agile s’enroula autour de son poignet et qu’une personne l’attira dans une salle de classe vide. Elle poussa un cri avant de reconnaître Evan Rosier, son petit ami. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de sa taille carressant son dos à travers la robe de sorcier. Il l’embrassa délicatement et appuya son front contre le sien.  
  
— Tu m’as l’air d’aller mieux, souffla-t-il. Je remercierais presque ce Traître-à-son-Sang de Black d’être intervenu.  
— Tu étais avec eux ? demanda Emily avant d’avoir pu se retenir.  
  
Le sourire d’Evan s’évanouit quelques secondes avant de s’élargir.  
  
— Non mais je l’aurais souhaité, répondit-il finalement. Et ne prends pas cet air choqué, tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense des Sang-de-Bourbe et Moldus en tout genre.  
— Evan, je… Ce type est complètement cinglé ! Comment… Je ne comprends pas.  
— Il veut rendre la gloire aux vraies familles de sorciers. A ta famille, la mienne. On est dépossédé depuis tant d’années au profit de ces Nés-Moldus voleur de pouvoirs.  
— Voleurs de pouvoirs ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ! Il est bien connu que les Nés-Moldus ont au moins un ascendant sorcier dans leur arbre.  
— Alors explique-moi pourquoi il existe des Cracmols si les Nés-Moldus ne volent pas les pouvoirs.  
— Tu sais très bien que l’on n’a pas encore trouvé d’explications. Mais…  
— Emily, écoute-moi ! Nous sommes de Sang-Pur. Nous… Nous méritons d’être au-dessus du lot et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est que notre ambassadeur. Et il nous aidera à retrouver notre place au premier rang, déclara Evan en prenant les mains d’Emily.  
  
Cette dernière était tellement choquée par les paroles de son petit ami qu’elle ne bougea pas lorsqu’il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cassandra avait raison, Evan en faisait partie.


	3. Chapter 3

— Comment ? s’étonna Emily surprise.  
— Je te demandais si tu voulais aller au bal d’Halloween avec moi, répéta patiemment Sirius.  
  
Emily le regarda de haut en bas examinant son visage à la recherche d’une quelconque once de malice dans les yeux gris du jeune Black.  
  
— Tu es sérieux ?  
  
Sirius se contenta d’hocher la tête tout en se balançant d’avant en arrière les mains dans le dos. Emily avait toujours trouvé cette habitude chez lui particulièrement agaçante.  
  
— Je croyais que tu avais une copine. Tu ne sors pas avec Linda Ha rris. ?  
— Plus maintenant. Et James m’a dit que tu n’avais pas de cavalier alors je me suis dit pourquoi on irait pas ensemble toi et moi après tout ça serait bête que tu loupes ce bal simplement parce que tu n’as personne avec qui y aller.  
  
Emily lui lança un regard noir qui fit reculer Sirius d’un pas. Comment osait-il ce strangulot de malheur ? Elle avait une telle envie de lui faire goûter les joies du Levicorpus. La jeune femme lui tourna le dos repartant à la recherche de son livre concernant la Quatrième Guerre des Gobelins. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de déclarer d’un ton neutre :  
  
— Non.  
— Comment ça non ?  
— Non. N-O-N. Comme je ne viendrai pas avec toi à ce bal, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux visiblement sous le choc. Il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être rejeter par la gente féminine.  
  
— Mais pourquoi ? questionna-t-il perdu.  
  
Emily se tourna vers lui le livre recherché en main. Elle plongea ses yeux d’un bleu clair dans ceux gris du Gryffondor.  
  
— Euh… Parce que j’ai pas envie d’y aller avec toi peut-être.  
— Tu pourrais quand même avoir un peu plus de reconnaissance envers moi, rétorqua Sirius piqué au vif. J’ai…  
— Quoi ? Tu n’as pas l’habitude qu’une fille te dise non ? Eh bien, la prochaine fois trouve mieux comme accroche que « si tu ne viens pas avec moi tu devras aller au bal seule », s’agaça Emily en pensant à côté de lui.  
  


oOoOo

La fête avait déjà commencé lorsque Cassandra et Emily pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle vers vingt et une heures trente. Les deux jeunes filles étaient venues ensemble du fait qu’elle n’ait pas de cavalier. A peine entrées dans la salle, les cousines cherchèrent leur amie du regard et la trouvèrent installée à une table avec son cavalier Simon Wei.  
  
— Salut ! lança Emily.  
— Vous en avez mis du temps, remarqua Héloïse.  
— On vous a manqué ? plaisanta Cassandra. Vous êtes pourtant en bonne compagnie. Je vais me chercher à boire, tu viens avec moi, Milly ?  
  
Emily suivit son amie jusqu’au buffet et remarqua son cousin et ses amis. Une jeune fille blonde était accrochée au bras de Sirius. Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas la voir tandis que James discutait avec Lily Evans qui semblait vaguement ennuyée. Peter Pettigrew dansait quant à lui avec une jeune Poufsouffle de cinquième année et Remus Lupin plus en retrait, le visage pâle, buvait une bièreaubeurre tout en observant les gens qui se mouvaient sur la piste de danse.  
  
Emily reporta son attention sur la table où ses amies étaient quelques minutes plus tôt mais ces dernières avaient disparu. Sans doute étaient-elles allées danser. Cassandra et Emily s’assirent à la table sirotant tranquillement leur cocktail sans alcool quand la chaise à côté d’elles racla.  
  
— Tu n’es plus avec ta Lily Jolie, plaisanta Emily moqueuse.   
— Elle est partie je-ne-sais-où. Tu te déconcentres deux minutes et elle disparaît. Merlin ! s’agaça-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table.  
— Tiens salut Remus, lança Cassandra.  
  
Les quatre jeunes gens fixèrent la piste de danse pendant quelques minutes sans parler.  
  
— Tu danses ? questionna d’un seul coup James en tapotant l’épaule d’Emily.  
— Hein ?   
— Tu danses ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en mimant la chose.  
  
La jeune femme lui prit la main et se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse par son cousin. Ce dernier lui conseilla de se laisser guider tandis qu’il la faisait tournoyer dans tous les sens plus ou moins en rythme avec la musique. Emily revint vers la table quelques minutes plus tard essoufflée mais souriante. James était parti leur chercher à boire et Cassandra avait disparu. Assis à sa place, se trouvait Sirius. Sa cavalière discutait quant à elle avec celle de Peter.  
  
— Salut ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade. Vous auriez pas vu Cassie ?  
— Elle est partie aux toilettes d’après ce que j’ai compris, répondit Remus.  
— Tu ne danses pas Remus ? questionna-t-elle en remuant mimant une danse assise sur sa chaise.  
— Je dois avouer que je ne sais vraiment pas danser, répondit-il quelque peu gêné.  
— Parce que tu crois que quelqu’un ici sait danser. A part Black, le devança-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Remus esquissa un sourire tandis que James revenait vers leur table avec deux verres dont un qu’il tendit à sa cousine.  
  
— Prost ! s’exclama-t-elle en levant son verre.  
  
James trinqua avec elle et but une gorgée. Emily quant à elle descendit la moitié de son verre sous le regard éberlué de son cousin. Ce dernier lui conseilla de boire plus doucement visiblement inquiet. Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de comprendre.  
  
— James, tu n’as pas fait ça ! demanda-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu es Préfet-en-Chef. Je suis Préfète-en-Chef. Est-ce que j’ai l’air saoul ?  
— T’avais déjà l’air saoul avant de boire ce verre, intervint Sirius.   
  
Emily fit mine de pas l’avoir entendu. Elle se tournait de nouveau vers Remus lorsqu’une tornade brune s’abattit sur elle. Le monde de la Serdaigle tanga quelque peu tandis qu’elle essayait de ne pas perdre l’équilibre.  
  
— Il est trop mignon, murmura Héloïse à son oreille.  
  
Même à cette distance, Emily pouvait sentir les effluves d’alcool. Héloïse posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son amie.  
  
— Tu sais Emily. T’es pas toujours marrante enfin t’es pas marrante la plupart du temps mais t’es quand même sacrément cool. Je suis vraiment contente qu’on soit amies.  
— Euh… Merci, dit-elle en repoussant quelque peu son amie. T’es sûre que ça va ?  
— Je l’aime bien, tu sais.  
— Viens ! On va faire un tour dehors, déclara Emily en passant le bras d’Héloïse par-dessus ses épaules. Si vous voyez Simon, vous pouvez lui dire que je suis dehors avec sa cavalière, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse des autres.  
  
Remus hocha la tête. Emily lui sourit puis entreprit de traîner Héloïse à l’extérieur. Emily la fit s’asseoir sur le bord d’une fenêtre. Héloïse se balançait de gauche à droite au rythme d’une mélodie qu’elle seule semblait entendre.  
  
— Alors il te plaît ? questionna la Serdaigle en s’asseyant à côté de son amie.  
— Beaucoup, beaucoup trop. La dernière fois que je me suis sentie comme ça c’était avec James et on… on sait toutes les deux comment ça c’est fini !  
— Y a aucune raison que ça se répète, tu le sais.  
— Et s’il apprend que mon père est Moldu tu crois qu’il voudra toujours de moi ?  
— Simon est… Ton quoi ? Tu veux dire quoi par mon père est Moldu ?  
  
Héloïse écarquilla les yeux et cacha sa bouche derrière ses mains.  
  
— Rien, je… Il faut que je rentre, Milly, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant.  
  
Malgré sa démarche un peu chaloupée, il aurait été presque possible de croire qu’Héloïse n’était pas saoule alors qu’elle passait les portes de la Grande Salle. Emily suivit son amie à l’intérieur. Cette dernière trottina vers Simon qui attendait en retrait près de la table où étaient James et sa bande. Il était bien connu que le groupe d’amis haïssait la plupart des Serpentard sans raison pour la majorité. Héloïse se jeta au cou du garçon et l’embrassa.  
  
Emily tapota l’épaule de Remus et lui demanda s’il voulait danser. Après avoir insisté plusieurs fois, le jeune homme finit par accepter et se laissa entraîner vers la piste de danse. Malgré une soirée amusante, Emily ne pouvait toutefois pas oublier les paroles de son amie.  
  
  


oOoOo

Héloïse évitait Emily depuis le bal d’Halloween qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. La Préfète-en-Chef n’avait vu son amie en tout et pour tout que quatre fois et la Gryffondor s’était rapidement éclipsée à chaque fois. Emily se dirigeait vers son cours de DCFM d’un pas rapide, le professeur d’Astronomie les avait laissés partir en retard. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle et entra.  
  
— Oh Miss Prewett, devrais-je vous remercier de nous honorer de votre présence ! lança le professeur Parkins.  
— Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle gênée.  
  
Elle sentit ses joues rosirent tandis qu’elle se glissait vers sa place à côté d’une Poufsouffle. Le professeur reprit où il en était.  
  
— Mais je pense comme je vous l’ai dit que le meilleur moyen est de s’exercer. Miss Prewett ! Mr Potter ! Devant la classe.  
— Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Emily à sa camarade paniquée.  
— Si vous étiez arrivée à l’heure, Miss, vous sauriez que nous allons aujourd’hui nous exercer en duel.  
  
Le cœur d’Emily rata un battement à l’annonce de cette nouvelle. Sa dernière conversation avec Mrs Pomfresh lui revint à l’esprit et elle se sentit pâlir.  
  
— Je… Je ne suis pas douée en duel, Professeur, parvint-elle à articuler.  
— C’est pour ça que nous nous entraînons, Miss Prewett. Allez en place !  
  
Emily s’avança lentement vers l’estrade. Sa main tremblait sur sa baguette.  
  
— En garde ! A trois ! 1, 2, 3 !  
— Expelliarmus, déclara James plus rapide.  
  
Emily évita le sort de justesse et répliqua par le maléfice de jambencoton que James contra d’un simple Protego. Le duel commençait véritablement sous le regard de toute la classe. Emily entendait à peine le professeur donner des conseils tant elle essayait de rester concentrer. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle. Mais James était doué et elle se sentait fatiguer à mesure que les minutes passaient finalement un simple Expelliarmus suffit à James pour faire voler sa baguette des mains.  
  
La voix du professeur et les applaudissements de ses camarades lui parvenaient de plus en plus loin. Elle entendit quelqu’un crier et puis plus rien.  
  


oOoOo

Lorsqu’Emily se réveilla, elle remarqua immédiatement le décor si blanc de l’infirmerie. Des voix lui parvinrent lointaine. Elle reconnut celle de Mrs Pomfresh bien qu’elle ne comprenne pas ce qu’elle disait. Le sang d’Emily ne fit qu’un tour lorsqu’elle entendit la voix de son père. Elle se redressa sur son lit d’un seul coup. La tête lui tournait mais elle s’en moquait. Mrs Pomfresh ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle avait promis. Elle posa les pieds sur le sol, le froid la fit frissonner légèrement. Elle ouvrit les rideaux violemment faisant tourner tous les regards présents vers elle.  
  
—Bonjour Père, lança-t-elle. Mère, ajouta-t-elle en voyant cette dernière aux côtés de Trevor Prewett.  
— Que faites-vous debout, Miss Prewett ? Vous n’êtes pas en état… commença Mrs Pomfresh.  
— Merci de vous en inquiétez Mrs Pomfresh mais je sens beaucoup mieux. Il ne s’agissait que d’un simple évanouissement, expliqua-t-elle à ses parents.  
— Deux évanouissements en l’espace de trois semaines, rétorqua Trevor Prewett. Ne crois-tu pas que cela commence à faire beaucoup ?  
  
Bien que son père ne le montre pas, Emily pouvait lire l’inquiétude dans son regard.  
  
— Je dors assez mal depuis quelques temps, cela vient peut-être de là, mentit-elle.  
— Ce que je ne comprends pas, Emy, intervint Daphne Prewett. C’est pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé de ton premier évanouissement. Quand Mrs Pomfresh nous a dit que ce n’était pas la première fois que cela arrivait je me suis sentie si inutile. Ne nous fais-tu pas confiance ?  
— Je… Je voulais pas vous inquiéter, avoua Emily gênée.  
—Ne nous refais plus jamais ça ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
Emily pouvait voir les larmes poindre aux coins des yeux de sa mère. La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement de la faire pleurer. Elle avait toujours été un peu émotive mais c’était la première qu’elle la voyait pleurer en public. Daphne Prewett s’avança vers sa fille et l’enlaça doucement. Emily n’avait jamais été particulièrement petite mais elle n’était en rien aussi grande que sa mère. Cette dernière dépassait, en effet, son époux de plusieurs centimètres ce qui expliquait le fait qu’Emily ne puisse poser sa tête conte son épaule et non dessus.  
  
— Nous sommes tes parents, Emy. C’est notre rôle de nous inquiéter, souffla-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.  
— Tu es sûre que c’est seulement le manque de sommeil qui te fait te sentir ainsi ? questionna son père. Tu manges comme il faut ?  
— Je mange correctement, Père. Je… Il faut juste que j’arrive à dormir une nuit entière sans me réveiller et je suis sûre que j’irai mieux.  
— Je demanderai à ta tante de te faire parvenir une potion de sommeil à moins que… commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers Mrs Pomfresh. Quel manque de respect de ma part. Je suis sûr que vous savez parfaitement faire de la potion de sommeil.  
— En effet, je sais la faire et je vais en donner à votre fille, répondit l’infirmière en esquissant un sourire.  
  
Mrs Prewett embrassa sa fille sur la joue lui faisant promettre de leur dire si ce genre de choses arrivait de nouveau. Mr Prewett déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Cette dernière pouvait encore lire l’inquiétude dans ses yeux mais l’homme n’ajouta rien avant de quitter l’infirmerie.  
  
— Vous devriez leur dire, soupira l’infirmière. Vos parents s’inquiètent, ils… Vous devriez leur dire, répéta-t-elle.  
— Leur dire quoi ? Que d’ici à quelques années voire quelques mois je vais perdre mes pouvoirs ! Que je vais devenir une Cracmol ! s’agaça Emily.   
  
Un grand fracas retentit au fond de l’infirmerie. Le cœur battant, Emily se retourna vers le lit dont les rideaux étaient fermés. Comment avait-elle pu être si stupide ? Pourquoi avait-elle eu le besoin de crier ainsi ? Elle qui voulait garder le secret, elle ne l’avait pas gardé longtemps.


	4. Chapter 4

Héloïse rattrapa Emily en trottinant alors que cette dernière entrait dans la bibliothèque. La jeune femme était sortie de l’infirmerie la vieille et c’était la première fois que les deux amies se voyaient depuis le cours de DCFM.   
  
— Tu vas mieux ?  
— Comme tu peux le voir, répondit Emily plus sèchement qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.  
— Je suis désolée de t’avoir évitée c’est juste que… Je n’aurais vraiment pas dû en parler, répondit Héloïse la tête baissée.  
— Si tu as peur que je dise à tout le monde que tu n’es pas de Sang-Pur je te rassure tout de suite je ne le ferai pas. Ça me vexe d’ailleurs que tu ais pu penser que je le ferai.  
— Je n’ai jamais pensé ça c’est juste. Mes grands-parents ont tout fait pour que cela ne se sache pas et… et si ça commence à se savoir ils… ils risquent de renier ma mère. Tu sais bien comment sont mes grands-parents, soupira-t-elle.  
  
Emily était de dos à Héloïse. Depuis le début de la conversation, elle faisait mine de chercher un livre dans les rayonnages. Elle leva les yeux au ciel légèrement avant de se tourner vers son amie. Cette dernière semblait vraiment désespérée. Emily devina qu’elle n’avait pas caché ses origines de gaité de cœur.   
  
— Tu veux en parler ? Maintenant que je sais autant que je sache vraiment tout.  
  
Héloïse hocha la tête avant de lancer un sortilège empêchant les autres d’entendre ce qu’elles disaient. Elles s’installèrent à une table au fond de la bibliothèque. Peu de gens passaient par là, elles seraient ainsi certaines d’être tranquilles.  
  
— Mon père s’appelle Henri Clermont. Ma mère avait à peine dix-sept ans lorsqu’elle le rencontra pour la première fois. Avec une de ses amies, maman s’était rendue à la fête du village non loin de la maison. Mes grands-parents accordaient beaucoup d’importance à la pureté du Sang lorsqu’il s’agissait de mariage mais en dehors de ça leurs enfants avaient le droit de fréquenter des Moldus et Nés-Moldus. Comme tu peux le constater cela a pas mal changé depuis cette époque, fit-elle remarquer un sourire contrit étirant ses lèvres.  
  
Héloïse n’avait, en effet, jamais été autorisée à inviter une de ses amies née-moldue dans la maison de vacances de la famille.  
  
— Bref. Maman a rencontré Henri, beau jeune homme, belle prestance, la petite vingtaine et surtout Sergent dans l’armée Française. Elle est très vite tombée amoureuse de lui et lui aussi. Mon était en permission avant de retourner en Algérie. C’était la guerre et il devait y retourner. Enfin, je ne te fais pas arriva ce qui arriva et ma mère tomba enceinte de moi. Mon père était en Algérie, ils n’avaient pas pu se marier et il est juste… Il est décédé. Il n’a jamais su qu’il avait eu une fille. Voilà tu sais tout.  
— Mais tes grands-parents comment… Comment ça s’est passé avec eux ? Je veux dire s’ils étaient aussi obsédés par la pureté du sang de leur famille, pourquoi n’ont-ils pas mis ta mère à la porte ?  
— Tant que personne ne sait tout va. Ils ont fait croire que maman était tombé enceinte d’un sorcier russe pendant son stage là-bas et personne n’oserait remettre en doute la version du Comte de Damval. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me soulage d’avoir pu en parler à quelqu’un. Je… Je garde ça au fond de moi depuis tellement longtemps.  
  
Emily se contenta de prendre son amie dans les bras. Si elle avait pu lui faire du bien en l’écoutant, la Serdaigle en était heureuse.  
  
— Et toi alors ? Tous ces évanouissements ? Il se passe quelque chose ?  
— J’ai eu un peu de mal à dormir depuis quelques temps mais je suis sûre que je vais finir par aller mieux, mentit Emily.  
  
Elle s’était demandé si elle devait avouer la vérité à son amie. Héloïse lui avait fait des confidences pourquoi elle-même ne pas lui dire ! Mais Emily avait vite fait de repousser cette idée. Héloïse avait besoin de parler pas d’entendre la complainte d’une future Cracmol.  
  
— Je vais devoir te laisser. Cet abruti de Potter a décidé de programmer un entraînement au dernier moment, déclara Héloïse en se levant. On se revoit bientôt.   
  
Emily la suivit du regard alors qu’elle quittait la bibliothèque. La pauvre avait dû cacher pendant des années le secret de son ascendance. La culpabilité l’envahissait peu à peu en imaginant la solitude d’Héloïse. Tout ce qu’elle connaissait de son amie s’éclairait d’un jour nouveau. Elle comprenait mieux l’intérêt d’Héloïse pour les Moldus et leur cause. Bien que tolérante Emily n’avait jamais compris avant aujourd’hui pourquoi Héloïse avait tant tenu à suivre les cours d’Etudes des Moldus depuis la troisième année.   
  
Emily jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il était près de dix-sept heures et elle n’avait toujours pas commencé son devoir de Potions. Sa visite à l’infirmerie l’avait empêché de le commencer la veille et il ne lui restait plus qu’une semaine pour le faire. Tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait aborder sa dissertation, elle se dirigea vers les rayons concernant les potions. Elle cherchait un livre sur la potion de guérison que Slughorn lui avait attribué lorsqu’elle entendit des voix provenant de l’autre côté du rayonnage. La main en l’air, Emily tendit l’oreille en reconnaissant la voix d’Evan Rosier.  
  
— … marcher ?   
— Si je te dis que je peux le faire c’est que je peux le faire, rétorqua une voix masculine qu’Emily ne reconnut pas.  
— Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin et je te les fournirai.  
  
Lentement, Emily bougea un livre. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains étaient moites. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle repoussa le grimoire écoutant la suite de la conversation.  
  
— Je te ferai parvenir ça dans la soirée.  
  
Des pas se firent entendre. L’autre garçon partait. Emily attrapa un livre au hasard et fit mine d’être plongée dedans tout en marchant dans la direction opposée. Elle n’avait vraiment pas envie de voir Evan. Les deux jeunes gens s’étaient à peine adressé la parole depuis leur conversation concernant Celui-dont-le-Nom-ne-doit pas-être-prononcé et le statut du Sang. Elle revint à sa table le nez plongé dans le livre bien qu’elle ne le lise pas. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers la discussion qu’elle venait de surprendre. Que pouvait bien préparer Evan ? Et surtout avec qui ? Emily s’assit sans presque s’en rendre compte. Elle fixait les pages noircies du grimoire. Que devait-elle faire ?  
  
— Tu lis quoi ?   
  
Emily sursauta et ne put s’empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise. Elle releva son visage vers l’opportun et lui lança un regard glacial avant de faire mine de se replonger dans sa lecture.  
  
— Tu comptes ne plus jamais m’adresser la parole, Prewett ?  
  
Face à son mutisme, le garçon entrelaça ses doigts derrière sa tête et posa ses pieds sur la table.  
  
— Tu sais j’ai tout mon temps, déclara-t-il.  
  
Emily soupira légèrement et releva de nouveau son visage vers lui.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Black ?  
— Ah, tu vois quand tu veux, plaisanta-t-il en retirant ses pieds.  
  
Emily leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sirius rapprochait sa chaise de la table. Il posa son coude sur la table et se pencha pour être le plus près possible d’Emily avant de demander :  
  
— Alors c’est vrai ?  
— Quoi donc ? questionna-t-elle exaspérée.  
— Tu sais bien cette perte de pouvoirs, murmura-t-il.  
— J’avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais parfois manquer de délicatesse et d’empathie.  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu’elle lui reprochait. Sans doute, trouvait-il normal de s’informer de sa maladie après avoir entendu sa conversation avec Mrs Pomfresh.  
  
— Ça t’a même pas traversé l’esprit que je n’avais pas envie d’en parler. Tu es vraiment… Tu me débectes, Black ! s’écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement.  
  
Sa chaise tomba en arrière mais elle n’y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle s’éloigna d’un pas rapide et n’entendit pas Sirius la prévenir qu’elle oubliait son livre.  
  


oOoOo

Lorsqu’Emily entra dans la Grande Salle ce samedi matin-là, la jeune femme remarqua immédiatement qu’il s’était passé quelque chose de grave. Aucun rire ni conversations enjouées ne troublait le sérieux des discussions. Emily repéra ses amies assises à la table de Poufsouffle.  
  
— Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-elle à peine fut-elle installée.  
— Ils ont frappé chez les Moldus hier, expliqua Cassandra en lui passant le journal. Les Aurors sont intervenus. Il y a eu au moins une dizaine de victimes et une quarantaine de blessés  
— Ton père ? demanda soudainement Emily.  
— Il va bien, la rassura Cassandra. Mais tout le monde n’a pas eu sa chance. Ta tante Melusina. C’est elle qui commandait le groupe d’Aurors, elle est… Je suis tellement désolée, Emily.  
  
Les yeux d’Emily se posèrent sur le journal, deux pages entières étaient consacrées aux portraits des victimes, aussi bien sorcières que moldues. Elle repéra immédiatement la photographie de sa tante. Cette dernière souriait à l’objectif pleine de vie. Emily retenait ses larmes difficilement alors qu’elle se rendait compte qu’elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire.  
  
Evan Rosier rentra dans la Grande Salle à ce moment-là. Emily releva la tête en entendant son rire. Le sang lui monta à la tête tandis qu’elle imaginait la joie de Rosier à l’annonce l’attaque. La jeune femme se leva d’un bond. Elle sentit la course de son cœur s’accélérer à mesure qu’elle avançait vers Rosier. Ses amies l’appelaient. L’inquiétude s’entendait dans leur voix mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle se planta devant Rosier qui discutait avec Mulciber un garçon plus jeune. La gifle claqua contre la joue du Serpentard qui trop surpris ne put l’éviter.  
  
— Ne m’adresse plus jamais la parole, dit-elle d’une voix neutre.  
  
Sans attendre de réponse et avant qu’il ait eu le temps d’en formuler une, Emily quitta la Grande Salle d’un pas rapide. A peine, eut-elle franchi la porte que les murmures se répandaient autour des différentes tables.   
  


oOoOo

Emily était assise au premier rang à côté de sa cousine Molly. Cette dernière était venue sans son époux. Le couple n’avait pu trouver personne pour garder leurs trois garçons. Fabian et Gideon ses frères étaient là aussi. L’air grave, les deux anciens Gryffondor écoutaient le discours du Chef des Aurors. Emily, quant à elle, retenait difficilement ses larmes. Melusina était sa marraine mais aussi sa tante préférée.   
  
Lorsqu’Emily et Joshua étaient enfants, Melusina les gardait chaque fois que leurs parents devaient s’absenter. Melusina était la seule qui avait su pour sa relation avec Rosier. Elle n’avait jamais apprécié la mère du garçon mais n’avait émis aucun jugement s’intéressant uniquement au bonheur de sa nièce. Emily jeta un coup d’œil aux personnes présentes. Beaucoup de collègues de Melusina étaient venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. Melusina était aimée, appréciée par tant de gens.   
  
Soudain, un trop plein d’émotions la saisit et Emily éclata en sanglots. Le Chef des Aurors s’arrêta de parler quelques secondes. Elle pouvait sentir les regards sur elle. Sa grand-mère aussi pleurait mais elle au moins avait la décence de le faire en silence. Elle se sentait oppressée devant son cercueil et à devoir écouter un homme que sa tante n’appréciait même pas. Ce fut plus fort qu’elle, elle ne pouvait rester. Elle se leva précipitamment et s’éloigna le plus rapidement possible.  
  
— Emy, souffla Fabian dans son dos.  
  
La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Fabian la serra un peu plus contre lui et la berça doucement. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, se contentant de la présence de l’autre pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
— Tu te sens d’y retourner ? demanda-t-il finalement.  
  
Emily hocha la tête essayant ses larmes du mieux qu’elle put. Fabian passa son bras autour de ses épaules et les deux jeunes gens retournèrent ensemble à la cérémonie.  
  


oOoOo

Emily était tranquillement installée dans les gradins en train de réfléchir lorsque le banc sur lequel elle était assise craqua légèrement. Elle tourna son visage vers l’opportun et ne put retenir un soupir avant de reporter son attention sur son livre.  
  
— Tu me suis maintenant, Black.  
— Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais il ne s’agit que d’une simple coïncidence. Je suis venu voir l’entraînement de l’équipe de Gryffondor, expliqua-t-il en la poussant légèrement avec son épaule. Tu vas bien ? questionna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.  
— Je vais bien, répondit-elle d’un ton neutre.  
— Tu sais que normalement lorsqu’on est poli on retourne la question, plaisanta-t-il.   
  
Il se racla la gorge puis se passa la main dans les cheveux en voyant qu’Emily n’avait pas l’intention d’entrer dans son jeu.  
  
— Je sais qu’on est pas vraiment potes toi et moi, Prewett, commença-t-il.  
— Ça c’est peu de le dire, soupira-t-elle.  
  
Sirius ne dit rien plusieurs secondes se contentant de fixer le terrain de Quidditch. Les joueurs de Gryffondor arrivaient d’ailleurs sur ce dernier les uns après les autres.  
  
— Sérieusement Emily, déclara-t-il. Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et esquissa un sourire. Sirius avait beau parfois être indélicat, arrogant et buté, il lui arrivait aussi d’être gentil.   
  
— Tu sais Milly. Je ne te l’ai jamais dit avant mais je regrette d’avoir réagi comme je l’ai fait.  
  
Parlait-il vraiment de ce à quoi elle pensait ? Elle lui lança un regard surpris. Après les événements, comme elle les appelait, Sirius et elle n’avaient plus jamais abordé le sujet.  
  
— Je… On était amis et j’ai vraiment agi comme le pire des strangulots, continua-t-il.  
— C’était aussi un peu de ma faute. On était amis justement et j’ai été stupide de croire qu’on aurait pu être plus que ça. J’aurais juste dû me taire, ça aurait été plus simple, répliqua-t-elle la tête baissée.  
— Tu sais que je t’ai détestée après ça. A cause de ta foutue déclaration, je perdais une amie et ça… ça me foutait les boules.  
— C’est toi qui t’es éloigné Sirius.  
— Je sais bien ça et sur le coup je pensais ça normal. Je… C’était comme une trahison. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je sais que c’est stupide. Enfin, voilà quoi j’avais quinze ans, j’étais jeune et stupide, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
— Tu n’en as que dix-sept, remarqua Emily.  
— Eh bien, il faut croire que j’ai vite grandi en deux ans.   
  
Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire avant de reporter leur attention sur l’entraînement de l’équipe de Gryffondor. Pour changer, James hurlait sur un des batteurs. Il n’avait jamais été patient lorsqu’il s’agissait de Quidditch. La mère d’Emily disait souvent qu’il tenait ça de Nigel Potter, son grand-père mais aussi celui de James. En effet, le père de James était le frère aîné de celui de Daphne Prewett. Les parents de James avaient eu beaucoup de mal à avoir un enfant et l’avaient eu très tard. Sa mère avait presque quarante-huit ans lorsqu’elle avait accouchée et son père avait dépassé le cap de la cinquantaine quelques années plus tôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Toutes les tables de la bibliothèque étaient prises par des étudiants en pleine révision. Emily et Sirius étaient installés à une table non loin du bureau de Mrs Pince. Ces tables étaient toujours les dernières libres du fait de sa proximité. Sirius passa sa main devant les yeux d’Emily qui tourna son visage vers lui.   
  
— Ça va ? questionna-t-il dans un murmure tu m’as l’air pensif.  
— Tu penses que… que Tu-Sais-Qui pourrait confier une mission à des élèves de Poudlard ?   
  
Sirius lui lança un regard intéressé et se pencha vers elle. Son visage n’était plus qu’à une dizaine de centimètres du sien lorsqu’il demanda :  
  
— Pourquoi ? T’as entendu parler de quelque chose ?  
  
Emily grimaça légèrement ne sachant que répondre. Elle n’était même pas sûre de ce qu’elle avait entendu.  
  
— S’il y a des aspirants Mangemorts à Poudlard, tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi, continua Sirius.  
— Tu penses que je devrais en parler à Dumbledore ?   
  
Emily jeta un coup dans la direction du bureau de Mrs Pince. Elle n’y était pas. Sans doute était-elle partie faire le tour de la bibliothèque à la recherche de rêveurs et autres fauteurs de trouble.  
  
— Ça dépend. Qu’est-ce que tu as entendu, Milly ?  
— Il y a une ou deux semaines, je cherchais un livre dans la section Potions lorsque j’ai entendu une conversation. Deux garçons. Ils parlaient de confectionner une potion. Mais s’ils voulaient juste faire une simple potion pourquoi aller en parler dans un rayon où il n’y a jamais personne.  
— Tu crois pas que tu te montes un peu la tête, répliqua Sirius. Ça se trouve c’est juste parce que c’est une potion interdite à Poudlard, pour améliorer la mémoire ou une connerie comme ça.  
— Le truc c’est que je connais relativement bien un des garçons et je sais qu’il a des… qu’il a des idées pro Sang-Pur et qu’il soutient Tu-Sais-Qui, expliqua Emily mal à l’aise.  
— Et qui est ?  
— Rosier. Evan Rosier, explicita-t-elle en voyant qu’il ne comprenait pas.  
  
Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux éberlué. Emily se passa la main dans les cheveux mal à l’aise. Elle s’attendait au pire concernant la réaction de Sirius.  
  
— Attend ! Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par un garçon que je connais relativement bien. Tu fréquentes ce crétin de Rosier ?   
  
Emily lui fit signe de la main de baisser d’un ton. Plusieurs regards s’étaient tournés vers eux et elle ne désirait pas que sa vie soit ainsi étalée.  
  
— Plus maintenant et pis de toute manière, cela ne te concerne pas. C’est juste…  
— Tu veux dire que t’es vraiment sorti avec cette immondice ? T’as vraiment des sales goûts !  
— Merci de ta gentille contribution, Sirius. Pourrait-on en revenir au sujet principal maintenant ?  
— Tu viens quand même de m’annoncer que tu as eu une liaison avec un aspirant Mangemorts. Excuse-moi de ne pas le prendre aussi bien que tu le voudrais.  
— Tu sais quoi Sirius ! s’agaça Emily en commençant à ranger ses affaires. Je vais te laisser toi et tes jugements à deux noises. Parce que j’en ai franchement marre d’être jugée par un mec rempli de préjugés et d’une intolérance à vomir. Sur ce, bonne soirée et au revoir.  
  
Elle quitta la bibliothèque d’un pas rapide sous les regards surpris des autres élèves. La Serdaigle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles du quatrième étage. Elle s’enferma dans une cabine, baissa l’abattant des toilettes et s’assit. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante. Emily respira profondément fermant les yeux. Doucement la course de son cœur se calma jusqu’à revenir à la normale.

  
  


oOoOo

  
  


— Alors prêts à perdre, Potter ? plaisanta Patrick O’Neill en s’installant à la table de Serdaigle.  
— Je t’avais dit que je n’aurais pas dû m’asseoir à ta table aujourd’hui, déclara Cassandra. C’est la deuxième re…  
— On va manger du Serpent, aujourd’hui ! s’exclama Dave Lawless, un des poursuiveurs de l’équipe. Prête à voir ton équipe mordre la poussière, Potter !  
— Trois remarques ! Trois ! Je pense qu’il serait plus intelligent si je finissais de manger à ma table.  
— Je vous aurais bien proposé de déménager chez les Gryffondor mais les seules places qui restent sont à côté de Crétin et cie.   
— Je croyais que t’étais redevenue super poteau avec Black, s’étonna Cassandra.  
  
Emily haussa les épaules. Elle n’avait pas envie d’avouer qu’une fois de plus Sirius l’avait déçue. Cassandra et Héloïse échangèrent un regard cherchant à savoir si l’autre en savait plus. Puis Cassandra déclara qu’elle allait s’asseoir à la table de Serpentard.  
  
— Emily, tu…  
— Je n’ai pas envie d’entendre ton sempiternel « je te l’avais bien dit » aujourd’hui, Héloïse, soupira-t-elle.  
— J’allais juste te demander si tu voulais des pancakes, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.  
  
Emily s’excusa gênée de lui avoir parlé ainsi et accepta sa proposition. Héloïse lui demanda si elle pensait que l’équipe de Serdaigle allait gagner le match. Son amie fit mine d’être outrée avant de répliquer que l’équipe de sa maison, bien que n’ayant pas des joueurs aussi doués que ceux jouant pour Serpentard, était bien plus soudée.  
  
Après le petit-déjeuner, les deux amies attendirent Cassandra près des portes de la Grande Salle. James et ses amis passèrent à côté d’eux. Emily écarquilla les yeux en voyant son cousin discuter de manière tout à fait normale avec Lily Evans. Elle remarqua la manière insistante dont Cara Jordan fixait Sirius. Si elle n’avait peut-être pas de sentiment pour lui il était sûr que le physique du jeune Black ne la rebutait pas.  
  
James croisa le regard d’Emily et lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit. Sirius faisait mine de ne pas la voir. Bien qu’elle en ait l’habitude se voir ainsi ignorer la blessait.  
  
— Hey cousine ! Où est Cousine Serpent ? Vous avez décidé de ne pas vous parler aujourd’hui ? plaisanta-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
— Cousine Serpent ! Vraiment Potter ? déclara Cassandra derrière le groupe de Gryffondor.  
  
Emily vit James se raidir en entendant la voix de la Serpentard dans son dos.  
  
— Il y a des gentils serpents, tu sais, Cassie, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Les couleuvres par exemple ou les orvets.  
— Les orvets sont des lézards, James, pas des serpents, intervint Emily.  
— Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, n’est-ce pas Cass’ ?  
— Je vois surtout que je vais arriver en retard au match si je continue d’écouter tes sornettes, Jaminouchet, se moqua-t-elle.  
  
James se mit à rougir violemment à l’entente de son surnom.  
  
— C’est comme ça que l’appelle sa maman, ajouta-t-elle à l’adresse de Lily.  
  
Cette dernière ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire tandis que Cassandra faisait signe à ses amies qu’il était temps d’y aller.  
  
— Jaminouchet vraiment ? questionna Héloïse alors qu’elle passait la porte du château.  
— Je préfère Jaminichou personnellement mais sinon…  
  
Les trois amies éclatèrent de rire. Le moqueur était devenu moqué et cela faisait parfois du bien.

  
  


oOoOo

  
  


Le cours de Métamorphose devenait difficile particulièrement pour Emily. Les sorts étaient de plus en plus complexes et s’entraîner à les faire la fatiguait plus qu’avant. En son fort intérieur, Emily se demandait si ses pouvoirs resteraient jusqu’à la fin de son année à Poudlard. Elle l’espérait du plus profond de son cœur mais savait qu’il y avait des chances pour que cela n’arrive pas.  
  
La jeune femme lança le sort une nouvelle fois et elle sentit sa tête tourner. Elle se rattrapa à la table, ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Elle croisa le regard de Sirius et crut y lire une pointe d’inquiétude. Elle fit ses lèvres bouger et articuler : « Ça va ? ». Elle se contenta d’acquiescer.   
  
— Miss Prewett. Vous sentez-vous mal ? questionna le professeur McGonagall.  
— Je vais bien, Professeur. Je me remets tout de suite au travail, répondit-elle avant de lancer de nouveau le sort.  
  
La fatigue la gagnait cellule par cellule. Elle avait beau lutter, elle savait que c’était un combat perdu d’avance. Elle lança le sort une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Sirius cria son prénom alors qu’elle se sentait s’effondrer. Un sortilège l’empêcha de tomber lourdement. Elle entendait les voix de ses camarades au loin mais ne comprenait pas ce qu’ils disaient. La Serdaigle sentait juste la chaleur d’un corps contre le sien. Elle n’était pas seule.  
  
Cet évanouissement était moins important que les autres, en effet, lorsqu’elle reprit connaissance moins de cinq minutes s’étaient écoulées. Elle se trouvait coucher sur le sol dans les bras d’un garçon.  
  
— Elle revint à elle, Black, déclara la voix du professeur McGonagall.  
  
Le visage de Sirius se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien. Voir son visage si près du sien l’a surpris et avant de se rendre compte de la bêtise de son geste, elle essaya de se redresser. Le front d’Emily rencontra le nez si parfait du jeune Black qui fit un bruit étrange. Emily vit le visage de Sirius viré au rouge tandis que les larmes lui montaient dans les yeux mais aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche. Il porta sa main à son nez, le sang qui commençait à couler rougi ses mains.  
  
— Je… Je suis désolée Sirius, souffla-t-elle en essayant de se relever.  
  
Sirius l’en empêcha bien et lui exhorta le silence. Emily ne voyait que le visage ensanglanté de Sirius mais elle pouvait facilement imaginer les regards intrigués, inquiets ou jaloux qu’on lui lançait. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, elle avait tant envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller. Elle sentit qu’on la secouait un peu.  
  
— Emily ! Emily ! répéta la voix de Sirius lointaine. Emily ! Tu restes avec moi !   
  
Elle ne sut exactement combien de gifles elle reçut avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle entendit Sirius soupirer de soulagement tandis qu’Héloïse lui hurlait dessus.  
  
— … frapper comme ça ! Espèce de cinglés !  
  
La porte de la salle s’ouvrit violemment et des pas précipités se dirigèrent vers eux. Le Professeur McGonagll trop inquiète pour son élève n’avait pas encore ordonné à ses camarades de quitter la salle. Elle décida de le faire en voyant que la jeune Prewett se trouvait entre de bonnes mains. Les élèves quittèrent la salle les uns après les autres. McGonagall dut toutefois insister auprès de ses deux meilleures amies et de son cousin pour qu’ils quittent la salle.  
  
— Vous aussi, Black, déclara le professeur.  
— Non, intervint Emily en le retenant par la manche. J’aimerais qu’il reste, professeur.  
  
Sirius et Emily échangèrent un sourire tandis que Mrs Pomfersh poussait un soupir en voyant le nez ensanglanté du garçon. Le nez de Sirius craqua lorsqu’elle le mit en place à l’aide d’un sort. Le Gryffondor grimaça légèrement.  
  
— Si tu voulais abîmer ce beau visage, il faudra repasser, Prewett, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Il lui fit un clin d’œil tandis que Mrs Pomfrsh déclarait qu’elle allait la transporter à l’infirmerie.  
  
— Vous voulez que je la porte ? questionna Sirius.  
— Un sort de lévitation suffira, Mr Black. Mais vous m’aideriez en rassemblant ses affaires et en les prenant avec vous.  
  
Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rangea les divers livres et parchemins de sa camarade de Serdaigle dans son sac. Emily le regarda faire ne pouvant s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire qu’elle perdit aussitôt. Elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas avoir de nouveau des sentiments pour lui.  
  


oOoOo

  
  
En un peu plus d’une journée la rumeur avait pris des proportions auxquelles Emily ne s’était absolument pas attendue. La Serdaigle était sortie de l’infirmerie la veille. Mrs Pomfresh avaient voulu la garder une nuit en observation et avait tenté une nouvelle fois de la convaincre de le dire si ce n’était à ses parents au moins à Dumbledore. Mrs Pomfresh avait essuyé un autre refus. Il était hors de question qu’Emily ne l’avoue à qui que ce soit et encore moins à Dumbledore, elle n’était pas assez folle pour lui donner une raison à son renvoi.   
  
Ses amies étaient venues la voir le lendemain matin et avaient exigé qu’elle prenne quelques jours de repos. Emily avait refusé et expliqué qu’elle serait de retour en fin de matinée. Cassandra et Héloïse n’avaient pas insisté, parfois Emily était aussi buté qu’une Gryffondor.  
  
La jeune femme pénétra donc dans la Grande Salle peu après midi. Elle se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor lorsqu’elle vit ses amies installer autour de cette dernière. Emily sentait les regards sur elle mais tenta de se rassurer après tout, les autres n’étaient sans doute pas intéressés par sa petite vie.  
  
— Re-bonjour, lança-t-elle en s’asseyant à côté d’Héloïse. Cass ! Tu pourras me passer le cours de Potions, s’il te plaît ? demanda-t-elle après que ses amies aient répondu à son salut.  
— Bien entendu. Tu te sens mieux ?  
— Oui, oui, je vais bien. Mrs Pomfresh est un peu perdue. Elle ne sait pas d’où me viennent ces malaises mais elle ne pense pas que ce soit mortel, à part si je me cogne la tête en tombant, plaisanta-t-elle en riant doucement.  
  
Aucune de ses amies ne la suivit. Elle retrouva son sérieux avant de déclarer :  
  
— Allez les filles ! C’est moi qui…  
— Hey ! s’exclama la voix de Sirius dans le dos d’Emily. On est passé te voir à l’infirmerie avec Jamesie mais l’infirmière nous a dit que tu étais sortie, dit-il en s’asseyant à côté d’elle. Euh… J’interromps quelque chose ?   
— Non, Sirius. Je leur disais juste que ce n’était pas grave et que je ne risquais pas d’en mourir.  
— Qui va mourir ? interrogea James en s’installant en face de Sirius.  
— Personne, Cornedrue ! Ecoute un peu, se moqua-t-il.  
— En tout cas, tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse hier, déclara James. Heureusement que Sirius a réagi vite sinon tu te fracassais la tête contre les dalles.  
— Ouais, heureusement qu’il a réagi vite, répéta Héloïse dubitative.  
— Tu m’en veux encore parce que je l’ai giflée ? questionna Sirius une pointe d’agacement dans la voix.  
— Tu ne l’as pas giflée ! Son visage c’est presque retrouvé dans son dos tellement tu l’as frappée fort, rétorqua Héloïse d’une voix dure.  
— Elle était en train de partir ! Tu voul…  
— Stop ! s’écria Emily. Déjà, je vous ferais remarquer que je suis là donc arrêtez de parler de moi comme si ce n’était pas le cas et deuxième, Héloïse, Mrs Pomfresh a dit à Sirius qu’il avait bien fait de me gifler pour me réveiller donc le débat est clos.  
  
Emily vit son amie pincer les lèvres, elle détestait qu’on lui donne tort. Elle lança un regard noir à Sirius avant de faire mine de s’intéresser à son assiette. James essaya de détendre l’atmosphère en répétant qu’il était vraiment très heureux qu’Emily aille. Cassandra l’approuva expliquant qu’elles avaient vraiment été inquiètes pour elle. Ses deux amies n’avaient, en effet, pas été autorisées à lui rendre visite avant dix-huit heures.  
  
— Sirius a loupé les trois-quarts du cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J’ai dû prendre le cours pour lui, continua James. En parlant de cours, Remus et Peter doivent nous attendre. On avait rendez-vous avec eux il y a cinq minutes.  
— On se voit plus tard, Emily, déclara Sirius en se levant.  
— On se voit plus tard, répéta Héloïse moqueuse alors que les deux garçons avaient atteint la porte.  
— Il essayait juste d’être gentil.  
— Gentil ? Sirius Black ? T’es sérieuse ? Ce mec n’est pas gentil ou seulement quand ça peut lui servir, rétorqua Héloïse.  
— Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu, Lo, répondit Emily quelque peu agacée.  
  
Elle connaissait tous les défauts de Sirius. Ils avaient été amis pendant près de quatre ans avant leur brouille. Ainsi, Emily ne s’était jamais voilé la face, Sirius Black était loin d’être parfait mais Héloïse avait toujours tendance à empirer ses défaut ou parfois lui en rajouter.  
  
— J’exagère ! Tu me dis que j’exagère ? Tu crois qu’on a pas remarqué que vous cachiez un truc tous les deux ! Tu… Tu… Sirius n’a pas arrêté de te mater pendant toute l’heure de Métamorphose et pouf il joue les princes charmants et t’évite de t’éclater la face contre le sol ! Waouh ! Super Black ! Et vu que comme toujours j’exagère, on va dire que je n’ai plus faim. A plus tard !  
  
Héloïse se leva et quitta la salle à grands pas. Cassandra la suivit du regard tout en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.  
  
— Elle a raison sur un point, déclara-t-elle finalement d’une voix neutre. Sirius n’a pas arrêté de te surveiller pendant le cours de Métamorphose. J’imagine qu’il est au courant de quelque chose et que ceci explique cela. Enfin, je ne t’en veux pas de ne pas tout nous dire tu sais, moi non plus je ne vous dis pas toujours tout. Mais avec tous ces évanouissements, Lo et moi commençons sérieusement à nous inquiéter.  
— Tu as raison. Sirius est au courant parce qu’il a surpris une de mes conversations avec Mrs Pomfresh et pas parce que je lui fais plus confiance qu’à vous. Elle ne sait pas exactement de ce que j’ai mais elle pense que ce n’est pas grave et je suis prête à la croire.  
— Tu es sûre, Milly ?  
— Cela fait quand même trois fois que tu t’évanouis depuis le début de l’année.  
— Mrs Pomfresh pense que j’ai une carence en quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer ces malaises.  
— Et elle ne peut rien y faire ? Est-elle infirmière ou non ?  
— Tu sais. Ce n’est pas parce que tu travailles dans le médical que tu connais les solutions de chaque maladie, expliqua Emily. Enfin ce n’est pas grave normalement. Je te jure que je vais pas tomber raide morte à tes pieds.  
— Je te crois, Emily.  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un sourire. Emily se demandait de plus en plus si elle devait informer ses amies de sa perte progressive de pouvoirs. Toutefois le sujet était bien trop douloureux. Comment la verraient-elles ? La pitié qu’elle pourrait faire naître dans le cœur et les yeux de ses amies était sa plus grande crainte.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily travaillait tranquillement assise à une table de la salle commune de Serdaigle lorsque deux filles de sixième année s'installèrent à côté d'elle. La Préfète-en-Chef leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant Georgia McKinley et sa comparse de toujours Bridget Hopkins.  
  
— C'est vrai que tu sors avec Sirius Black ? questionna Georgia.  
  
— Ce n'est pas le cas et même si ça l'était je ne vois en quoi cela vous regarderait, répliqua Emily d'une voix neutre.  
  
— Tu n'es pas avec lui alors ? demanda cette fois-ci Bridget.  
  
Emily leva un regard agacé vers la jeune fille brune dont les yeux bleus trop rapprochés donnaient une beauté singulière.  
  
— Je viens de répondre à cette question, Bridget.  
  
— Mais tu connais bien, Sirius, non ? T'es amie avec lui ?  
  
— On peut dire ça, en effet, répondit Emily méfiante.  
  
Bridget et Georgia échangèrent un regard entendu qui ne la rassura en rien. Que pouvaient-elles bien lui vouloir ?  
  
— Tu pourrais lui parler de nous ?  
  
— Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il… Sirius n'est pas à la recherche d'une quelconque relation et encore moins avec un début aussi étrange.  
  
— Qu'entends-tu par-là ? questionna Georgia intéressée.  
  
Elle fit signe à Bridget de se taire alors que cette dernière commençait à parler.  
  
— Sirius ne… Je pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je serve d'intermédiaire. Et puis, vous savez… Je préfère vous prévenir mais Sirius est un séducteur. Il n'est pas méchant, il ne vous fera jamais de mal par plaisir ou vous voir souffrir mais il aime plaire et ça peut être ennuyant si vous commencez à avoir des sentiments pour lui.  
  
— Tu m'as l'air de bien le connaître, remarqua Bridget. T'es sûre que… ?  
  
— Non, répéta-t-elle.  
  
Georgia la remercia pour ses conseils avant de faire signe à Bridget de se lever. Emily ne fut seule à peine quelques secondes dès que les filles se furent éloignées Harriet et Patrick s'installèrent en face d'elle.  
  
— Elles te voulaient quoi les siamoises ? interrogea Patrick.  
  
Georgia et Bridget passaient tellement de temps ensemble que les autres Serdaigles avaient fini par leur donner ce surnom. Cela avait dans un premier temps plus une plaisanterie qu'autre chose puis il était entré dans le langage courant.  
  
— Savoir si je sortais avec Sirius Black.  
  
— Et tu sors avec lui ?  
  
— Oh non pas toi, Pat ! lança-t-elle désespérée.  
  
Patrick haussa les épaules avant d'ouvrir une boîte de dragées de Bertie Crochue et d'en proposer à ses camarades.  
  
— Tu sais, commença-t-il la bouche encore pleine. Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant le regard que lui lançait Harriet. Ah ! C'est vrai ! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine !  
  
Emily esquissa un sourire, Patrick avait un don lorsqu'il s'agissait d'imiter les autres. Il finit d'avaler ses dragées avant de reprendre :  
  
— Je disais quoi ? Ah oui ! Tu sais c'est normal que tout le monde se pose des questions sur votre potentielle relation. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ça d'un point de vue d'élève lambda. C'était un jour d'automne, il fai… Okay j'abrège, déclara-t-il en voyant le regard d'Emily. C'est à cause de cette histoire en salle de Métamorphose. Tu sais ce cours durant lequel tu t'es évanouie et Super-Sirius était là pour te rattraper et blabla.  
  
— Super-Sirius ?  
  
— Superman, tu connais pas ? Euh c'est Moldu. Bref…  
  
— Et puis, pour couronner le tout, Sirius n'était pas en Etude des Créatures Magiques, l'heure d'après, ajouta Harriet. Je peux te dire que ça a fait jaser. Mais il n'y a rien entre vous, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
— Harriet a peur de perdre sa dernière chance avec Black, plaisanta Patrick.  
  
La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'elle expliquait que cela n'avait rien avoir avec ça et que de toute manière elle n'avait ni l'intention ni l'envie de tenter quelque chose. Patrick ne répondit rien se contentant de sourire face à la verve de son amie. Emily esquissa un sourire. Toute la tour de Serdaigle se demandait quand ces deux-là finiraient par se rendre compte de leurs sentiments.

oOoOoOo

— Sirius ! appela Emily dans le couloir bondé.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna et lui sourit. Un sentiment de bonheur commença à envahir le cœur d'Emily qu'elle réprima bien vite. Sirius lui souriait comme à n'importe quel ami, il fallait qu'elle arrête de se monter la tête ainsi. Et puis, surtout, elle ne devait pas retomber amoureuse de lui. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir de nouveau à cause du Gryffondor. Elle le rejoignit à grands pas et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler.  
  
— En privé, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regardant aux amis du garçon.  
  
— Ouh Sirius ! Si Miss Prewett veut te parler en privé ! Nous, pauvres non-initiés, allons vous laisser ! s'exclama James d'une voix fort peu discrète.  
  
Emily leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les trois garçons s'éloignaient. Elle fit signe à Sirius de la suivre dans un coin.  
  
— Tu désirais ? demanda-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.  
  
Il esquissa un petit sourire en coin qu'Emily connaissait bien.  
  
— Arrête ton numéro de charme, Black. Ça ne prend plus sur moi, se moqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
— Vraiment ? Mais tu as remarqué que je te faisais du charme. Je crois que je tiens quelque chose, déclara-t-il pensif.  
  
— Je serai ravie d'être ton cobaye plus tard Sirius, mais il fallait que je te demande un truc.  
  
— Je t'écoute, assura-t-il en reprenant une expression sérieuse.  
  
— J'ai appris que tu avais un appartement à Londres. Est-ce que… ! J'aurais besoin d'un logement à Londres pendant les vacances de Noël, avoua-t-elle.  
  
— Ton oncle… Ah ! Attends ! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Emily et la poussa dans un coin encore plus retirer. La jeune femme put remarquer qu'on leur lançait des regards intrigués. Certains échangeaient même des sourires entendus. La rumeur courait toujours.  
  
— Tu vas passer des examens pour tu-sais-quoi, je me trompe ?  
  
— Tu ne te trompes pas. Mrs Pomfresh a réussi à m'avoir des rendez-vous avec certains spécialistes.  
  
— Des spécialistes avec des solutions ?  
  
— Je ne sais pas. C'est surtout pour être sûr de ce que j'ai.  
  
— Tu ne vas pas en parler à tes parents ?  
  
— Surtout pas, ils pensent que je vais passer Noël à Poudlard. Josh rentre, je crois qu'il s'est trouvé une petite amie moldue qui vit dans le quartier. Alors pour l'appart' ? demanda de nouveau Emily gênée.  
  
— Ah oui ! Bien sûr que je te le prêterai. Pas de souci.  
  
— Merci Sirius. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, répondit-elle.  
  
Sirius se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux et esquissa un sourire charmeur. Emily éclata de rire.  
  
— Avec ça, elles vont toutes tomber, plaisanta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

oOoOoOo

Cassandra s'installa à côté d'Emily durant le cours de Botanique. Héloïse ne suivait plus ce dernier depuis l'année passée.  
  
— Vous comptez vous faire la gueule combien de temps ? demanda la jeune Potter.  
  
Elle commençait à trouver leur dispute extrêmement ridicule et ne voulait plus faire le hibou entre ses deux meilleures amies.  
  
— C'est elle qui a commencé, rétorqua Emily.  
  
Cassandra leva les yeux au ciel faisant remarquer à Emily que ce qu'elle disait était loin d'être mature.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? s'agaça Emily. C'est elle qui est fâchée. Je vais quand même pas aller m'excuser pour un truc que je n'ai même pas fait.  
  
— Tu pourrais tout simplement lui dire ce que tu m'as dit. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser comme tu dis.  
  
Emily soupira légèrement avant de céder et de promettre à Cassandra d'aller voir Héloïse. L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait un entraînement le soir-même, elle irait lui parler à la sortie des vestiaires. Emily reporta son attention sur ce qu'était en train d'expliquer le Professeur Chourave. La Botanique avec l'Etude des Créatures Magiques avait toujours été une de ses matières préférées. Elle avait espéré pouvoir continuer ses études dans ces domaines mais la perte de ses pouvoirs risquait de remettre en question une grande partie de ses choix d'avenir.  
  
Emily quitta Cassandra à la fin des deux heures de botanique. Elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un devoir de DCFM. La jeune femme était en train de chercher un livre au rayon concerné lorsqu'Evan Rosier s'engagea dans l'allée. Elle fit mine de ne pas le voir. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis le décès de sa tante et la gifle qu'elle lui avait administrée.  
  
— Alors comme ça tu sors avec le Traître-à-son-Sang Black, déclara-t-il derrière elle.  
  
Emily pouvait parfaitement imaginer le sourire d'Evan, qui désormais lui faisait horreur, s'élargir alors qu'elle ne répondait pas. Elle sentit les doigts glacées du Serpentard effleurer son cou. Des frissons la parcoururent.  
  
— Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à ta tante, ajouta-t-il. C'est le lot de chaque guerre. Et c'est surtout celui de ceux qui se mettent en travers du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Etait-il en train de la menacer ? Savait-il qu'elle le suspectait de travailler pour le compte du Mage Noir ? Les questions tournaient dans la tête d'Emily sans trouver de réponse. Elle n'ouvrit pourtant pas la bouche, ne le regarda pas. L'ignorance était la seule chose qu'il méritait et qui le blesserait peut-être.  
  
— Je vois que tu tiens parole, Prewett, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'une trentaine de secondes interminables.  
  
Emily sentit le souffle chaud du Serpentard contre son oreille. La course de son cœur s'accéléra. Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il lui faire du mal ? Elle se força à ne pas bouger, à cacher sa peur au fond d'elle. Il finirait bien par se lasser.  
  
— Au revoir, Emily, souffla-t-il.  
  
Aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Evan Rosier disparut dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Emily porta sa main à son cœur qui retrouvait doucement sa course habituelle. Elle trouva le livre qu'elle était venue chercher et retourna s'installer à sa table. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle tentait de prendre des notes. Rosier lui faisait de plus en plus peur et elle n'avait plus aucun doute concernant son affiliation aux Mangemorts.  
  
Emily retrouva Héloïse à la sortie des vestiaires comme elle avait prévu de le faire dans la matinée. Elle attendait devant la porte depuis près de cinq minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur son amie riant à une blague d'une des poursuiveuses. La fille était nouvelle dans l'équipe et Emily ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Le regard d'Héloïse se posa sur la Serdaigle et son rire se coupa dans sa gorge. Elle détourna le regard et repartit dans sa conversation avec la poursuiveuse. Les deux Gryffondor passèrent à côté d'Emily sans lui prêter attention. Cette dernière se retint de soupirer.  
  
— Héloïse, est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ?  
  
— Non, répliqua l'autre d'une voix sèche.  
  
Emily écarquilla les yeux comme sonnée par cette réponse si peu diplomate. Héloïse ne l'avait jamais été mais la Serdaigle pensait qu'elle avait autant qu'elle le désir de se réconcilier.  
  
— Tu ne veux pas parler ?  
  
— Non, tu m'as bien entendu. Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi.  
  
Emily sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors que l'énervement montait peu à peu en elle. Elle faisait l'effort de mettre sa fierté de côté pour recoller les morceaux et il fallait qu'Héloïse joue les divas.  
  
— Très bien, lâcha-t-elle essayant de cacher l'agacement dans sa voix. Ne t'étonne pas si dans quelques temps moi non plus je voudrai pas discuter avec toi. Et arrête de te servir de Cassandra pour cracher ton venin me concernant. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, dis-le moi en face ! Sur ce ! Adieu ! finit-elle.  
  
Emily partit à grands pas vers le château. Elle dépassa Héloïse qui s'écria :  
  
— C'est marrant comme demande venant d'une hypocrite !  
  
— Pardon ?  
  
Emily se retourna. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Héloïse pouvait-elle se permettre de l'insulter ainsi ?  
  
— Tu sais très bien que quand j'ai quelque chose à dire. Je le dis toujours.  
  
— Oh pas dans ce sens-là, rétorqua Héloïse. Mais tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.  
  
— Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Arrête de te la jouer mystérieuse ça ne te va pas du tout ! s'agaça Emily.  
  
— Je n'aurais que deux mots à dire : Evan Rosier !  
  
— Evan Rosier ? répéta James qui venait juste d'arriver. Qu'est-ce que… ?  
  
— Tu joues ta fille tolérante à tout va ! La gentille Sang-Pur qui se moque du sang et tu sors avec un de ces manticores suprématistes !  
  
Emily entendit des pas précipités derrière et la voix de Remus qui déclarait qu'ils se demandaient ce que James faisait.  
  
— Il y a un problème ? interrogea Sirius.  
  
— Ne te mêle pas de ça, Black ! s'énerva Héloïse.  
  
— Déjà tu me parles pas sur ce ton ! Et je me mêle de ce que j'ai envie, rétorqua Sirius.  
  
Au son de sa voix, Emily remarqua qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle.  
  
— Très bien puisque tu veux t'en mêler. Tu sais que ta nouvelle copine sort avec Evan Rosier.  
  
Héloïse s'attendait sans doute à ce que Sirius montre de la surprise mais il se contenta de lui lancer un regard méprisant et de répondre :  
  
— Elle sortait avec lui, au passé. Et ce n'est pas ma nouvelle copine, on est juste amis !  
  
— Même ça t'as préféré lui dire à lui plutôt qu'à nous, déclara Héloïse visiblement déçue. Je crois que c'est mieux qu'on arrête là.  
  
— Je crois aussi, répliqua Emily.  
  
Elle suivit Héloïse du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du château. La nouvelle poursuiveuse décida de la rejoindre. Visiblement, elle s'était fait une nouvelle amie.  
  
— Ça va ? questionna Sirius.  
  
Emily hocha la tête retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à pleurer facilement surtout en public mais elle ressentait chaque mot d'Héloïse comme un coup de couteau et une horrible trahison.  
  
— Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda James. C'est vrai que t'es sortie avec Rosier ? Et que toi t'étais au courant ?  
  
— James pas maintenant, s'il te plaît, le supplia presque Emily.  
  
Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Le garçon n'avait jamais été doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de consoler les gens et ne savait pas trop quoi faire.  
  
— Non parce que là je me deman… commença James.  
  
— James ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est pas en forme. Je pense que les explications peuvent attendre un peu, répliqua Sirius.  
  
James écarquilla les yeux. Il était rare que Sirius lui fasse remarquer qu'il était en tort.  
  
— Sirius a raison. Rentrons au château ! intervint Remus.  
  
— Allez-y ! Je vous rejoindrai plus tard !  
  
Sirius reporta son attention sur Emily qui n'avait pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il lui proposa d'aller trouver un banc dans la cour du château lui assurant qu'étant donné l'heure, tous leurs camarades seraient en train de dîner. Elle finit par accepter et le suivit en pleurant. Sirius la fit s'asseoir sur un banc dans un coin peu passager. Il préférait prendre des précautions, il devinait qu'Emily n'aimerait pas être découverte dans cette position.  
  
— Je suis tellement désolée, bredouilla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? s'étonna Sirius sans comprendre.  
  
— Je… Je ne veux pas pleurer mais j'a…j'arrive pas à me retenir. Je suis tellement désolée de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.  
  
Sirius esquissa un léger sourire avant de s'accroupir devant elle.  
  
— Tu m'ennuies pas, Emily. Je m'en suis mêlé sans que tu me demandes rien et c'est pas la première fois. Alors si tu dois pleurer, pleure ! Et surtout ne t'excuse pas !  
  
— Merci, bredouilla-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux avec la manche de sa robe. Je… Je… Quand je te vois comme ça je me dis que je suis vraiment la pire des égoïstes égocentriques ! s'exclama Emily.  
  
— Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse.  
  
— J'arrête pas de te parler de mes problèmes et je t'ai même pas demandé une seule fois si tu en avais ! Je crois que je suis la pire amie qui puisse exister.  
  
— N'importe quoi ! Et puis, c'est pas toi qui es venue me chercher pour me parler de tes problèmes, je te signale ! Problèmes dont tu ne me parles pratiquement pas d'ailleurs. Mais moi, moi qui ai entendu ta conversation avec Mrs Pomfresh et moi encore qui suis intervenu dans ta dispute avec…  
  
— Tu peux dire son prénom, tu sais. Il n'est pas tabou.  
  
— Enfin... commença Sirius s'arrêtant en plein milieu de sa phrase.  
  
Emily releva son visage vers Sirius qui fixait les portes du château les sourcils froncés. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un nouveau revers de manche avant de demander ce qu'il se passait.  
  
— J'en suis pas sûr. Suis-moi, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant à sa suite.  
  
Emily suivit Sirius vers les portes du château. Le garçon poussa légèrement l'une d'entre elles pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le hall. Il fit signe à Emily de se taire juste avant que des voix ne résonnent dans le hall.  
  
— Vous désiriez me parler, messieurs, déclara le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
— Comme vous le savez Vous-Savez-Qui est de plus en plus puissant. Le ministère ouvrent de plus en plus de postes d'Aurors et…  
  
— Le Ministre de la Magie souhaiterait que j'en parle à mes élèves, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
— La Grande-Bretagne est en danger Professeur Dumbledore et pas seulement la Grande-Bretagne, le monde magique dans son ensemble. Chacun se doit de participer.  
  
— Le problème, professeur, continua l'autre. C'est que les rumeurs disent vraies, le Ministère a été infiltré sans aucun doute possible et le bureau des Aurors n'y a pas échappé.  
  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça, Kingsley ?  
  
— La dernière mission seuls les membres du bureau étaient au courant et vous avez vu ce qu'elle a donné dans les journaux…  
  
— Quinze morts. Onze Moldus, Trois Aurors et seulement un Mangemort, crut bon de préciser l'autre homme.  
  
— Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
  
— Il paraît… Nous avons entendu dire que vous cherchiez des membres pour… pour se battre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, expliqua Kingsley.  
  
Dumbledore esquissa un léger sourire.  
  
— C'est possible. Et c'est possible aussi que le ministère vous ait envoyé pour assurer la protection du château. Je me trompe ?  
  
— Nullement, répliqua l'autre.  
  
— Venez me voir dans mon bureau demain matin à huit heures. J'ai un fort penchant pour les chocogrenouilles ces derniers temps, déclara le professeur Dumbledore en retournant vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers les portes d'entrée. Sirius et Emily s'éloignèrent mais ils étaient certains d'être vu par les Aurors. La jeune femme attrapa Sirius par la chemise et se mit sur la pointe des pieds avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du Gryffondor. Elle sentit le garçon passer ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'une des portes du château s'ouvrait en grinçant. Elle s'éloigna Sirius et jeta un regard dans la direction des deux hommes avant de baisser la tête faisant mine d'être gênée.  
  
— Bonsoir, souffla-t-elle avant de passer à côté d'eux en trottinant.  
  
Elle espérait que les hommes ne se doutent pas qu'ils écoutaient aux portes. Elle sourit légèrement en repensant à son stratagème. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils devinent.


	7. Chapter 7

— J'imagine que vous n'avez pas pu discuter, déclara Cassandra en voyant Héloïse s'installer à la table de Gryffondor.  
  
— Tu devines bien. Elle a refusé de me parler et on a eu une grosse dispute, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense que c'est fini. Elle t'en a pas parlé ?  
  
— Disons qu'on s'est pas trop vues depuis deux-trois jours, répliqua Cassandra. Pourquoi ?  
  
— Héloïse a découvert quelque chose que je vous cachais, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.  
  
Cassandra la fixa quelques secondes attendant visiblement qu'elle poursuive.  
  
— Elle a appris que j'étais sortie avec Evan Rosier, lâcha-t-elle finalement.  
  
Cassandra arqua un sourcil tandis qu'Emily se répandait en explications plus ou moins confuses.  
  
— Elle l'avait pas deviné avant ? Elle est franchement aveugle parfois.  
  
— Tu savais ?  
  
— Bah en fait j'avais des doutes. En juin, je vous ai vus discuter donc je me suis dit qu'il se passait peut-être quelque chose entre vous. Mais ce sont restés uniquement des suppositions jusqu'à la jolie gifle que tu lui as donné, répondit Cassandra.  
  
— Et tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
  
— Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? On fait tous des erreurs, moi la première.  
  
Emily sourit à sa cousine. Elle lui était tant reconnaissante de réagir ainsi, de comprendre qu'elle s'était rendu compte de son erreur, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des reproches pour se sentir mal à l'idée d'avoir apprécié Rosier.  
  
— Sirius vient dans notre direction, déclara d'un seul coup Cassandra.  
  
— Je pense qu'il veut me parler de quelque chose.  
  
— Salut Emily, lança-t-il en s'asseyant dos à la table sur le banc. Potter !  
  
— Black, répondit cette dernière poliment juste après qu'Emily l'eut salué.  
  
Sirius se tourna ensuite de nouveau vers la Serdaigle. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux ce qu'il faisait habituellement lorsqu'il tentait de séduire une fille ou encore quand il était embarrassé.  
  
— J'aurais besoin de te parler d'un truc. Tu sais quelque chose, dit-il.  
  
— Tout de suite ? questionna-t-elle.  
  
— Si tu as le temps.  
  
Emily s'excusa auprès de Cassandra avant de suivre le Gryffondor. Elle sentit quelques regards sur eux alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle mais elle préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Après tout, il y aurait toujours des gens pour colporter des rumeurs.  
  
— T'as parlé de ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda-t-il.  
  
— Non et toi ?  
  
— Non mais je pense que je vais en parler à James, Remus et Peter. Si le Ministère est infiltré, on ne pourra pas devenir Auror comme on l'avait prévu.  
  
— Evidemment. Et tu penses que Dumbledore est vraiment à la tête d'une sorte d'organisation secrète ?  
  
— Et toi ? Tu penses vraiment que Dumbledore resterait sans rien faire alors qu'un Mage Noir complètement cinglé tue des gens à tout va !  
  
Le décès d'une famille moldue avait été annoncée ce matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier. La mère de famille était la sœur d'un haut responsable du Ministère de la Magie.  
  
— J'imagine que non.  
  
— Et toi t'en penses quoi ? Tu ne serais pas…  
  
Sirius s'arrêta dans sa phrase se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait.  
  
— Tu penses pas que je vous serais un peu inutile ? essaya-t-elle de plaisanter le cœur lourd.  
  
— Dis pas ça ! Ça se trouve ils vont trouver une solution à ton problème, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Et tu n'es pas inutile, Emily. Tu ne le seras jamais.  
  
La jeune femme lui sourit légèrement. Elle était contente qu'il soit au courant finalement. Sirius, contrairement à ce que cela aurait pu être avec Cassandra ou ses parents, ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort ; et cela l'aidait à accepter la situation plus facilement, bien que cela ne soit pas tous les jours aisé.

.

.

.

Le Poudlard Express était à quai depuis près de dix minutes lorsque les premiers étudiants montèrent à son bord. Emily avait vu son frère partir avec son ami, Simon Wei, quelques minutes plus tôt. Il serait plus facile de faire croire à ses parents qu'elle était restée à Poudlard si Joshua ne la voyait pas. Elle monta dans le train après que tout le monde l'eut fait et trouva un compartiment dans la queue du train où elle ne risquait pas d'être ennuyée. Sirius lui avait donné un plan ainsi que la clef de son appartement. Ce dernier était à quelques pas de la gare, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle se perde.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit faisant sursauter Emily qui étudiait le plan de Sirius. Elle releva son visage vers l'opportun et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant. Il s'assit sur la banquette en face d'elle le souffle court.  
  
— J'ai bien cru que j'allais le rater.  
  
— Sirius ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?  
  
— Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser passer Noël toute seule ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire.  
  
— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dit aux autres ?  
  
— James pense que je suis allé passer mes vacances chez Tante Lucretia.  
  
La tante de Sirius, Lucretia, avait épousé l'oncle d'Emily, Ignatius Prewett. Sirius et Emily s'étaient rencontrés là-bas alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants. Lucretia et Ignatius n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfants et profitaient de pouvoir garder de temps à autre leurs neveux et nièces.  
  
— C'est gentil, souffla-t-elle.  
  
— Je ne suis pas un monstre, tu sais ! Enfin, la plupart du temps, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Le trajet vers Londres et sa gare se passa dans la bonne humeur. Sirius était un garçon qui, malgré une apparente superficialité, était en fait loin d'être stupide. Avant leur brouille, Emily adorait discuter avec lui de tout et de rien et elle était heureuse de voir que cela n'avait pas changé. Lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare King's Cross, Sirius et Emily décidèrent d'attendre que le quai soit vide avant d'en sortir. La plus grande inquiétude d'Emily était de croiser ses parents. Que pourrait-elle bien inventer pour expliquer sa présence à Londres ?  
  
— Je pense qu'on peut y aller, déclara Sirius après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à travers la vitre.  
  
Il fit descendre les bagages d'un coup de baguette avant de les faire léviter dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte. Il les déposa délicatement sur le quai avant de sortir lui-même. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Emily et ne put s'empêcher de laisser traîner son regard sur la robe bleue roi qu'elle portait. Sirius avait opté pour un style plus classique. Il avait gardé sa chemise blanche et avait juste enfilé un jean patte d'éléphant à la place de son pantalon d'uniforme.  
  
— Tu devrais lancer un sort de rétrécissement, lui conseilla Emily en le voyant tenter de soulever les valises.  
  
— J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer mais ce n'est pas du tout mon fort.  
  
Emily sortit sa baguette de son manteau et lança le sortilège. Les deux valises se réduisirent jusqu'à pouvoir être mise dans une de leurs poches.  
  
— On y va, proposa-t-elle.  
  
Avant que Sirius n'ait pu répondre quelque chose, Emily avait déjà passé la barrière vers la gare moldue. Le garçon la rattrapa rapidement.  
  
— Me perdre dans le Londres moldu n'est pas un de mes souhaits immédiat donc je préfère te suivre, déclara-t-elle.  
  
L'appartement de Sirius se trouvait à peine de deux kilomètres de la gare. Le Gryffondor avait reçu un héritage très conséquent durant sa sixième année et avait décidé de s'acheter son propre appartement en plein centre-ville de Londres. Sirius, ne supportant plus la mentalité pro-Sang-Pur de ses parents, avait quitté leur domicile pendant les vacances d'été qui avaient suivi leur cinquième année. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard à la rentrée suivante et avait été accueillie de manière très diffrérentes selon les personnes. Emily avait été de celle qui pensait que Sirius faisait ce qu'il désirait de sa vie bien qu'elle le trouve trop jeune pour s'écarter ainsi de ses parents.  
  
Emily faisait partie d'une famille de Sang-Pur, qui bien qu'imprégnée de certains préjugés, était l'une des plus tolérantes. Elle avait eu ainsi beaucoup de mal à concevoir la difficulté pour Sirius de vivre dans une famille qui ne l'acceptait pas tel qu'il était.  
  
— Fais attention en traversant, la prévint-il tout en mettant un bras devant elle pour l'arrêter.  
  
Le feu passa au rouge pour les voitures et les piétons purent traverser en sécurité.  
  
— Tu as déjà conduit un de ces engins ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
— Non mais… Je suis en train de travailler sur quelque chose d'autre. Je te la montrerai, lança-t-il en souriant.  
  
Ils arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard devant un immeuble du dix-neuvième siècle. Sirius ouvrit la porte à l'aide de sa clef et invita Emily a entré. Ils croisèrent une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années dans les escaliers. Cette dernière portait un petit chien dans ses bras. Son regard, ampli d'une pointe de suspicion, passa de Sirius à Emily.  
  
— Bonjour Ms Gardiner ! s'exclama Sirius.  
  
— Bonjour Sirius. Vous venez passer vos vacances de Noël à Londres avec votre petite amie ?  
  
— Tout à fait. Ms Gardiner. Je vous présente Emily. Emily voici Ms Gardiner ma voisine de palier.  
  
— Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, déclara la Serdaigle poliment.  
  
— De même. Au plaisir de vous revoir, ajouta-t-elle en passant à côté d'eux.  
  
Le chien dans ses bras se mit à aboyer en direction de Sirius qui plaisanta remarquant que la petite bête ne semblait toujours pas l'aimer. Les deux jeunes gens montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage. L'appartement de Sirius se trouvait sur la gauche. Emily sortit les valises miniatures de ses poches et leur redonna leur taille tandis qu'il déclarait :  
  
— La nouvelle va faire le tour de l'immeuble en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Vous savez le jeune garçon qui habite seul, oui celui du deuxième étage ; eh bien, il va passer les vacances de Noël ici avec sa petite amie et tout ça sans mariage.  
  
— Pourquoi tu lui as dit que j'étais ta petite-amie si tu penses qu'il y aura des rumeurs ?  
  
— Parce qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle croit ça qu'autre chose, répliqua Sirius avant de proposer à Emily de lui faire visiter son appartement.  
  
Ce dernier était composé de deux pièces sans compter la salle de bain et la cuisine. Celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était le salon qui faisait visiblement aussi office de salle à manger. La chambre de Sirius était sur la gauche. Un lit deux places recouvert d'un drap blanc ainsi qu'une armoire était les seuls meubles de cette pièce. Emily sourit légèrement en voyant les photographies épinglées aux murs.  
  
— C'est très minimaliste, je sais, dit Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire la déco mais… enfin je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider.  
  
— T'aider ? Je veux bien essayer mais je te promets rien.  
  
— On pourra toujours faire plusieurs essais, rétorqua Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu verras le matelas est vraiment bon. J'ai demandé conseil au vendeur quand je l'ai acheté.  
  
— Je croyais que je prenais le canapé ?  
  
— Ah non ! Tu prends le lit, je prends le canapé. Il est aussi très bien ne t'inquiète pas ! Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant la mine gênée d'Emily.  
  
— Okay, je vais pas refuser alors que c'est si gentiment proposé. Où sont les draps ?  
  
Sirius lui sortit une paire de draps de l'armoire ainsi qu'une couette. Il lança un sort pour les nettoyer de la poussière et des saletés qu'elles auraient pu accumuler durant ses quatre mois d'absence. Emily et Sirius firent le lit tout en discutant de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ce soir-là. Le Gryffondor proposa à Emily d'aller au pub puis en boîte de nuit.  
  
— Côté moldu bien entendu. Si tu savais le nombre de choses que j'ai découvert l'été dernier. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué le cube marron dans mon salon ; eh bien les Moldus appellent ça une télévision. C'est une sorte de boîte à images dans laquelle ils diffusent des histoires en image. Il faut vraiment que tu vois ça.  
  
Emily sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de son ami. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne s'ennuierait pas une seule minute.

.

.

.

A peine, Sirius et Emily passèrent-ils la porte du pub que des cris de bienvenue leur vinrent aux oreilles. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années prit Sirius dans ses bras et le souleva.  
  
— On attendait ton retour avec impatience, Sirius, s'exclama le barman.  
  
— Et tu nous as ramené une jolie fille. Ta copine ? demanda un grand garçon blond.  
  
— Ma cousine par alliance. Emily ! Je te présente Henry, Edward et Klaus, dit-il en les désignant les uns après les autres. Emy va rester ici pendant les vacances. Vous la verrez donc pas mal de fois.  
  
— La cousine par alliance de Sirius, hein ? demanda le dénommé Edward, un sourire entendu étirant ses lèvres trop fines.  
  
— Ouais. Une histoire de mariage entre mon oncle et sa tante, répondit Emily.  
  
— Tu boirais bien une bière, Emily ? questionna le barman.  
  
— Une Guiness, s'il vous plaît, répondit-elle en retirant son manteau.  
  
Sirius lui prit des mains et demanda à Edward qui devait lui aussi travailler ici s'il pouvait aller le poser dans les vestiaires.  
  
— Une Guiness ? s'étonna Klaus.  
  
— Ma grand-mère est Irlandaise, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.  
  
La jeune femme s'installa au bar attendant sa bière tout en discutant avec Henry. Ce dernier avait une carrure assez impressionnante et dépassait Emily d'au moins deux têtes. La jeune femme lui demanda où il avait rencontré Sirius.  
  
— Ici, quand il y travaillait l'été dernier. Je peux te dire qu'il nous ramenait de la cliente. Je parie qu'il a aussi du succès dans son pensionnat.  
  
— Ça pour avoir du succès, il en a, répliqua Emily en prenant sa bière.  
  
Elle commença à chercher dans son minuscule sac dans lequel elle avait réussi à caser son porte-monnaie et sa baguette grâce à un sort. Toutefois, Henry lui ordonna de ranger son argent, il lui offrait sa première bière. Les musiciens commençaient à jouer une chanson écossaise traditionnelle lorsque Sirius revint des vestiaires. Il retrouva Emily et Henry en pleine discussion. La jeune femme riait de bon cœur à une blague du Moldu.  
  
— Tu devrais faire attention à ta cousine, Sirius. Il semblerait qu'elle est tapée dans l'œil de Nounours, remarqua Edward qui passait derrière lui.  
  
Sirius se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Henry était un gentil garçon et Emily méritait d'avoir une histoire avec un garçon dans ce genre. Toutefois, il ne sut pas exactement pourquoi mais la vue d'un garçon si proche d'elle le gênait. Essayant de se sortir ça de la tête, il se persuada que cela venait simplement du fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Emily flirter avec un garçon.  
  
— Hey ! On s'amuse ? interrogea-t-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la Serdaigle.  
  
— Beaucoup, répondit Emily en souriant.  
  
— T'as les clefs de l'appart' avec toi ? questionna Sirius à son oreille.  
  
— Oui pourquoi ?  
  
Sirius lui assura que c'était juste en cas d'ennui, il préférait qu'elle aussi ait son double avec elle. Il était près de vingt-deux heures et le pub commençait à se remplir doucement. Sirius s'excusa auprès d'Emily et alla aborder un groupe d'amies. La Serdaigle n'y prêta pas vraiment trop attention tout à sa conversation avec Henry. Ce dernier lui parlait de rugby, un sport moldu qu'elle fit mine de connaître.  
  
Rapidement, Henry, ou Nounours comme l'appelait la plupart de ses amis, l'invita à aller danser. Elle accepta avec joie. La musique était plus moderne et le disco avait remplacé la cornemuse. Emily dansait en souriant, elle partagea une danse avec Henry qui la fit tournoyer dans tous les sens. Les verres se succédaient pour la Serdaigle, son taux d'alcoolémie grimpant peu à peu et la rendant de plus en plus joyeuse et de moins en moins timide. Lorsqu'Henry l'embrassa, elle se laissa faire répondant même à son baiser  
  
Henry finit par s'excuser pour aller fumer. Emily repéra Sirius qui discutait avec un groupe de trois jeune femmes, elle se dirigea vers lui en criant son prénom avant de se pendre à son cou.  
  
— Tu m'as manqué, lança-t-elle.  
  
— T'avais pourtant l'air de t'amuser, répliqua-t-il.  
  
Emily partit dans un éclat de rire  
  
— Helen, Ginger, Dorine, voici Emily, ma cousine. Elle est beaucoup plus présentable lorsqu'elle est sobre.  
  
— Salut les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle toujours pendue au cou du Gryffondor. Vous connaissez Sirius depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que moi je le connais depuis longtemps longtemps longtemps, ajouta-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Vous savez, il a beaucoup de succès auprès de la gent féminine.  
  
Emily posa sa tête sur son épaule en murmurant qu'elle était fatiguée.  
  
— T'es sûre que ça va ? questionna-t-il.  
  
— Ouuuuiiiiiii ! J'adore les Moldus ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu sais Sirius. J'essaye de le cacher mais je suis vraiment inquiète ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire après Poudlard sans…  
  
— Emily, la coupa-t-il. Pas ici ! Je suis désolée, les filles mais je pense qu'il est grand temps pour elle d'aller le retrouver le pays des songes.  
  
— Nooon ! Je m'amuse, Sirius ! Je veux pas rentrer ! Je veux pas rentrer !  
  
— Emily, s'il te plaît. Tu as bien trop bu et si on reste tu vas sans doute être malade. Henry ! appela-t-il en se levant. On y va ! A plus !  
  
Emily fit un clin d'œil au garçon avant de suivre Sirius qui la tirait par le bras. Elle salua les videurs à l'entrée du pub alors que Sirius l'empêcha de rater la marche et de s'étaler de tout son long. Emily se mit à trottiner sur le trottoir, Sirius la suivit en secouant légèrement la tête.  
  
— Oh ! Bonsoir messieurs les agents ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers deux hommes en uniforme.  
  
Sirius la rattrapa en courant. Il serait vraiment stupide que la police l'amène en cellule de dégrisement.  
  
— Bonsoir messieurs. C'est ma cousine, elle est avec moi. On rentrait justement, s'excusa Sirius.  
  
— En fait, je suis pas vraiment sa cousine mais il aime bien me présenter comme telle, intervint Emily en s'accrochant au bras de Sirius.  
  
— Il n'y a pas de problème, sir. Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous vous dépêchiez de la ramener chez elle.  
  
— En fait, je vis chez lui en ce moment mais c'est pas grave vous pouviez pas le savoir, Monsieur le Moldu.  
  
— Pardon ? questionna l'un des hommes. Vous êtes de Poudlard ? Ma fille étudie là-bas.  
  
Le deuxième agent les regardait les uns après les autres sans comprendre.  
  
— Votre fille est tellement chanceuse ! s'exclama Emily. Elle vient d'une famille moldue et elle, elle a ses pouvoirs. Et moi, et moi… Pourquoi ça m'arrive Sirius ? Je veux pas perdre mes pouvoirs ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.  
  
— Je suis désolé, répéta Sirius. Je… Je la ramène à la maison.  
  
— Vous désirez un peu d'aide ?  
  
— Non, ça ira merci, répondit Sirius tandis qu'il se baissait pour soulever Emily.  
  
Cette dernière posa son visage au creux de son cou et continua à pleurer en silence. Comment personne n'avait-il pu voir qu'elle allait si mal ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir lui qui était au courant de tout !


	8. Chapter 8

Les rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Sirius. Emily se retourna dans le lit. Sa tête était en feu, elle la cacha dans son oreiller espérant grappiller quelques minutes de sommeil. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se savait dans l’incapacité de se rendormir. Elle décida de se mettre sur le dos et admira pendant plusieurs minutes le plafond de la chambre. Si elle y allait doucement peut-être que tout irait bien. Elle se redressa tout en autant la couette. Elle remarqua qu’elle portait encore sa robe. Sirius n’avait sans doute pas osé la déshabiller avant de la mettre au lit.  
  
Petit à petit des souvenirs de la soirée lui revenait. Elle se revoyait flirter puis embrasser Henry avant de se pendre au cou de Sirius. Qu’avait-elle bien pu faire d’autre ? Emily retira sa robe et passa une chemise de nuit avant d’enfiler ses chaussons et de pénétrer dans le salon en poussant doucement la porte. Le clique-claque était remis en position canapé et des bruits de vaisselle provenant de la cuisine lui faire aux oreilles. Elle s’avança vers la pièce et découvrit Sirius de dos qui préparait des pancakes. La vaisselle se faisait toute seule à côté.  
  
— Salut, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Sirius se tourna vers elle pour la saluer.  
  
— Je n’aurais jamais pensé pouvoir voir un jour le grand Sirius Black préparer le petit déjeuner.  
  
Sirius esquissa un sourire avant de répondre qu’il y avait beaucoup d’autres choses qu’elle ne savait pas sur lui. Emily éclata de rire mais fut prise d’un mal de tête qui la coupa dans son élan.   
  
— J’ai de la potion anti-gueule de bois dans le deuxième placard en haut, déclara Sirius.  
  
Emily la trouva facilement. Il y avait une dizaine de bouteilles étiquetées ainsi dans le placard. Elle en prit une et la but d’une traite. Le goût était immonde comme avec la plupart des potions mais elle sentit les effets presque instantanément ce qui la convainquit de ne pas se plaindre.  
  
— Je me rappelle plus trop de ce que j’ai fait hier, dit-elle finalement. Mais je suis désolée de mettre presque jetée sur toi et de t’avoir brisé tes possibilités…  
— T’excuses pas ! répliqua-t-il. Je peux te dire que j’ai vécu pire qu’une jolie fille qui se pend à mon coup, plaisanta-t-il. Tu veux combien de pancakes ?  
— Deux ! Non en fait trois, s’il te plaît. Je vais mettre la table dans la salle à manger, répondit-elle en commençant à sortir les couverts. Sinon tu as passé une bonne soirée ?  
— Très bonne, répliqua Sirius en retournant le pancake. J’ai du miel dans le premier placard en haut et de la pâte à tartiner appelée Nutella aussi.  
  
Emily finit de mettre la table juste avant que Sirius n’ait fini de préparer les pancakes qu’il servit dans deux assiettes et amena à la table. La jeune femme le remercia tout en commençant à badigeonner son premier pancake de miel.  
  
— Je dois t’avouer que je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue, déclara Emily après quelques minutes de silence.  
— Tu dis ça parce que je t’ai préparé à manger ? plaisanta Sirius, ses lèvres s’étirant en un sourire moqueur.  
— Principalement, rétorqua Emily rentrant dans son jeu. Enfin plus sérieusement si tu n’étais pas venue j’aurai sans doute déprimé pendant toutes les vacances, seule… Bref, pas très bon pour le moral.  
— Tu passes quand ton premier examen, d’ailleurs ?  
— Après-demain, quatorze heures trente.  
  
Sirius préféra changer de conversation. Il pouvait voir à la mine d’Emily et à sa réponse sans fioriture qu’elle n’avait pas envie de parler de sa maladie.  
  
— Alors toi et Henry ? T’aimerais le revoir ? questionna-t-il un sourire coquin étirant ses lèvres bien dessinées.  
  
Emily se sentit rougir tandis qu’elle haussait les épaules. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié le jeune Moldu mais ne savait pas si le revoir était une bonne idée. Après tout, il y avait peu de chance qu’elle le revoit après les vacances de Noël et elle ne souhaitait pas s’engager dans une relation sans lendemain. Sirius n’insista pas se contentant de porter sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

.  
.  
.

Emily entra dans le bureau du Guérisseur Samuelson après y avoir été invitée. Elle était venue à Sainte-Mangouste seule. Sirius lui avait bien proposé de l’accompagner, mais elle avait refusé, elle voulait affronter l’attente seule. Le Guérisseur lui proposa de s’asseoir.  
  
— Alors vous êtes Miss Emily Prewett, n’est-ce pas ?  
— En effet, répliqua Emily gênée.  
— C’est Mrs Pomfresh qui vous envoie. Elle aurait repéré de possibles symptômes de la maladie du Cracmol, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en feuilletant son dossier.  
— C’est ça, en effet.  
— Expliquez-moi tout ça.  
  
Emily partit dans le récit de ses différentes crises. La première avait eu lieu alors qu’elle avait à peine quinze ans. Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement du sort qu’elle avait voulu lancer mais sans doute avait-il été trop puissant, car elle s’était soudain fatiguée et la tête lui avait tourné. Le Guérisseur l’écoutait prenant des notes, hochant parfois la tête et d’autres fois fronçant les sourcils. Emily surveillait la moindre de ses réactions à la recherche d’un bon ou d’un mauvais présage. Chaque hochement la rassurait tandis que les sourcils froncés de l’homme ne faisaient qu’augmenter son inquiétude.  
  
— On va passer à l’auscultation, déclara finalement le médecin.  
  
Il demanda à Emily de prendre sa baguette et pendant qu’il suivait son flux magique, elle devait lancer des sorts de plus en plus difficiles. L’homme fit une légère moue quand il remarqua qu’elle ne pouvait pas lancer un sortilège tel que le Patronus sans avoir l’air particulièrement épuisé. Il offrit de nouveau un siège à Emily pendant qu’il relisait ses notes.  
  
— Je ne peux pas être sûr avant le retour des résultats de votre prise de sang, déclara l’homme.  
  
Avant d’être invitée à entrer dans le bureau du guérisseur, Emily avait dû subir une prise de sang. C’était la première fois qu’on lui en faisait une et elle ne put s’empêcher de frissonner en revoyant la seringue dans la peau.  
  
— Mais il semblerait que vous présentiez tous les symptômes d’une maladie du Cracmol.  
  
Emily le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa lèvre inférieure de trembler tandis qu’elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas pleurer.  
  
— Et qu’est-ce que cela signifie exactement ? réussit-elle à demander.  
— Vos pouvoirs vont faiblir de plus en plus. Tous les sorciers que j’ai pu rencontrer ayant cette maladie gardait un peu de leurs pouvoirs mais une infime partie.  
— Quand cela va-t-il arriver ?  
— Six mois, un an, deux ans, je n’ai pas de réponse exacte, Miss Prewett. Vous avez les symptômes de la maladie depuis vos quinze ans en général cela prend trois à quatre ans avant que les pouvoirs ne s’inhibent entièrement.  
— Je ne pourrais pas devenir botaniste ?  
— Vous ne pourrez bientôt plus suivre d’études sorcières. Il… Il va falloir penser à votre avenir différemment.  
  
Emily voyait bien qu’il ne disait pas cela pour la peiner mais au contraire pour l’aider, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir cet homme comme le tueur sans piété des derniers espoirs qu’il lui restait.  
  
— Mrs Pomfresh m’a dit qu’il n’y avait pas de remèdes.  
— Mrs Pomfresh vous a dit vrai. La maladie du Cracmol est une maladie très rare qui touche moins d’un sorcier sur cinq milles et aucun remède n’a, à ce jour, pu être mis à jour. Mais la recherche n’en est qu’à son début…  
— S’il vous plaît, je ne suis pas d’humeur à entendre de vains espoirs, souffla-t-elle.  
  
Peut-être l’avait-elle froissée, mais elle s’en moquait bien. Elle ne voulait pas qu’on la rassure, elle ne désirait rien d’autre qu’on la laisse tranquille. Il fallait qu’elle accepte la situation et ce n’était des mensonges qui le lui permettraient.  
  
Elle quitta la consultation après avoir payé le guérisseur. Ce dernier lui donna rendez-vous le deux janvier pour les résultats de la prise de sang. Emily sortit de Sainte-Mangouste d’un pas lent et lourd. Elle avait du mal à se rendre compte que tout, ce que Mrs Pomfresh lui avait dit, allait se produire. Elle décida de marcher dans les rues de Londres sans but, il fallait qu’elle se vide l’esprit ou tout du moins qu’elle essaye. Qu’allait-elle devenir ? Elle n’avait suivi aucune étude moldue. Comment allait-elle faire pour s’accoutumer à un monde qu’elle ne connaissait pas ?  
  
Au bout d’une heure peut-être deux, Emily trouva le chemin du pub où Sirius travaillait. Le patron avait été trop heureux de le reprendre même si cela n’était qu’occasionnellement pendant les deux semaines de vacances. Le pub était presque vide lorsqu’Emily poussa la porte. Seuls quelques habitués discutaient au bar ou lisaient leur journal agrémenté d’une bière.  
  
— Salut, déclara Emily en passant à côté du bar.  
  
La jeune femme alla s’asseoir à une table l’air dépité. Sirius sortit de derrière le bar pour aller la voir. Il s’installa en face d’elle.  
  
— Ça c’est mal passé ?  
— Le guérisseur Samuelson s’est contenté de valider les conclusions de Mrs Pomfresh. J’ai la maladie des Cracmols.  
— Je suis tellement désolé, Emily, souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
  
Emily la serra instinctivement. Même si elle n’osait pas toujours le dire, le soutien de Sirius lui permettait de tenir. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait été si elle avait dû affronter ça seule.  
  
— Il faut que j’y retourne le deux janvier pour recevoir les résultats de ma prise de sang qui confirmeront que je vais devenir Cracmole. Tu peux me servir une bière, Sirius, s’il te plaît ?  
— Tu es sûre que c’est une bonne idée ?  
— Juste une bière, Sirius. Je te jure que je saurai me tenir, répliqua-t-elle.  
  
Le garçon se leva pour servir une Guinness à son amie. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa pinte qu’il posa devant elle.  
  
— Sirius, je ne sais pas si je te l’ai déjà dit mais merci d’être là, déclara Emily.  
  
Il lui sourit légèrement avant de retourner au bar, un client le demandait.

.  
.  
.

Sirius guidait Emily à travers les allées d’un garage collectif dans lequel il louait un emplacement. La jeune femme les yeux bandés ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et malgré sa peur devait faire lui confiance pour ne pas se tordre la cheville ou pire.  
  
Emily entendit des clefs dans une serrure qui s’ouvrit puis le cliquetis métallique d’une porte coulissante. Sirius lui retira le bandeau tout en s’exclamant : « Tadam ». En face d’Emily se trouvait un engin à deux roues que les Moldus appelaient d’après ce qu’elle avait compris « motocycle » ou plus simplement « moto ».  
  
— Elle est à toi ? questionna-t-elle.  
— Non, elle est à ma grand-tante Elladora, ironisa-t-il. Bien sûr qu’elle est à moi. Je l’ai achetée l’été dernier et je suis en train de… de faire quelques tests.  
— Quel genre de test ?  
— Si je me débrouille bien elle pourra voler, répondit-il.  
— Je croyais que la modification de tout artefact moldu était régie par le code international de protection du secret magique.  
— C’est le cas. En gros, si tu le dis à quelqu’un, j’aurai de gros problèmes, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Tu veux faire un tour ?  
— T’es sûre que tu sauras gérer un engin comme ça ?  
  
Le sourire de Sirius s’élargit bien qu’Emily ne comprenne pas pourquoi.  
  
— Je suis très doué pour gérer ce genre de machine, rétorqua-t-il sûr de lui.  
— En tout cas, ce n’est pas la modestie qui t’étouffe, plaisanta Emily en s’approchant de la moto.  
  
Elle effleura du bout des doigts le siège en cuir, les chromes avant de finir par se tourner vers Sirius en déclarant qu’elle était prête à lui faire confiance. Sirius s’empressa de lui donner un casque avant de transformer une vieille serviette en casque pour lui-même. Le jeune homme l’aida à le mettre avant qu’elle ne monte derrière lui. Elle ne put s’empêcher de pousser un léger cri lorsqu’il démarra la moto et qu’il s’engagea hors de son box. Il ferma celui-ci d’un coup de baguette et commença à rouler doucement vers la sortie.  
  
Emily se cramponnait à Sirius. La peur et l’excitation se mêlaient dans son cœur alors qu’ils s’engageaient dans la circulation londonienne. Elle sut combien de temps, ils mirent pour sortir de Londres et de sa banlieue. La route était agréable, les quartiers défilaient puis la ville laissa la place à la campagne. Le garçon s’arrêta près à une station-service pour faire le plein. Le pompiste et Sirius parlèrent mécanique tandis qu’Emily profitait de cette pause pour se dégourdir les jambes.  
  
— Sirius ! s’exclama Emily en revenant vers lui en trottinant.  
  
Les deux hommes tournèrent leur visage vers elle.  
  
— Tu crois qu’on pourrait aller manger dans ce restaurant ? demanda-t-elle. Il est treize heures trente, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa mine dubitative.  
— On va y aller. Je voudrais pas que tu meures de faim, plaisanta-t-il.  
  
Emily lui lança un regard noir avant de s’éloigner sans rien ajouter. Sirius paya le pompiste avant de démarrer sa moto et de traverser la route pour la garer devant le restaurant tant espéré de son amie. Cette dernière le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et pénétra dans le restaurant à sa suite. Un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année les accueillit chaleureusement. La salle n’était occupée que par un groupe de cinq routiers. L’homme les installa dans un coin où ils ne seraient pas dérangés puis leur apporta le menu. Les deux jeunes gens commandèrent un fish and chips qui ne fut pas long à arriver.  
  
— Alors comment as-tu trouvé ce premier tour en moto ? questionna Sirius tout en leur servant de l’eau.  
— Intéressant. C’est… J’avais le cœur qui battait tellement fort. C’était à la fois excitant et terrifiant.  
— Et tu t’imagines quand elle pourra voler ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
— Tu voudras bien me la faire essayer ? J’ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir voler sur autre chose qu’un balai.  
  
Les deux amis continuèrent de discuter des possibilités que la moto offrirait après sa transformation jusqu’à la fin du repas. Emily riait, s’amusait. Sa maladie était bien loin en ce jour de Noël.  
  
— On fait quoi maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu’ils sortaient du restaurant.  
— On ferait peut-être bien de rentrer, répondit Sirius en regardant le ciel.  
  
Les nuages gris étaient menaçants. Emily se demandait même s’ils arriveraient à Londres avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber. Elle ne se trompait pas. Ils étaient à une quinzaine de kilomètres de leur destination lorsque la pluie arriva, il s’agit au début de quelques gouttes inoffensives qui finirent par se transformer en torrent. Les deux amis arrivèrent trempés au garage. Sirius gara sa moto dans son box. Il fit signe à Emily de le suivre à l’extérieur. Son appartement se trouvait à deux minutes à pied.  
  
— A trois ! Un…  
— Trois, le coupa Emily en s’élançant sous la pluie.  
  
Sirius la rattrapa en quelques enjambés et ils atteignirent le perron en même temps. Emily le pressa à trouver ses clefs alors qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trembler. A peine furent-ils dans l’appartement de Sirius qu’ils sortirent leur baguette pour se sécher. Emily décida ensuite d’aller prendre une douche brûlante pour se réchauffer. Lorsqu’elle ressortit de la salle de bains une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la buée recouvrait tous les miroirs. La jeune femme alla s’installer à côté de Sirius. Ce dernier regardait une série comique à la télévision.  
  
— Ça va mieux ? questionna-t-il en jetant dans la direction d’Emily.  
— Je n’ai plus froid ce qui est déjà une avancée notable, répliqua-t-elle. Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?  
— Une série appelé Doctor Who. L’histoire d’un type qui voyage dans le temps.  
— J’ai faim, déclara Emily après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
  
Sirius éclata d’un rire canin avant de s’exclamer :  
  
— C’est pas possible, t’as toujours faim ! On a mangé, il y a même pas trois heures !  
— Ma mère m’appelle « Estomac sur patte », rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.  
— Bah vas te servir ! Je vais pas t’empêcher de manger, je suis pas un monstre.  
  
Emily se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une pomme dans laquelle elle avait croqué. Elle s’installa de nouveau sur le canapé. Recroquevillée, elle réussit à s’allonger sans déranger Sirius.  
  
— C’est quand même bizarre comme émission, remarqua-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
— Moi, je trouve ça fun la manière dont les Moldus imaginent ce genre de choses.  
— Ça fait faux.   
— Ce sont des décors c’est normal que ça ait l’air faux. Tu peux étendre tes jambes, tu sais, ajouta-t-il en la voyant recroquevillée sur elle-même.  
— Merci, répondit-elle en s’exécutant. Je commençais à être un peu serrée, plaisanta-t-elle.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de regarder l’épisode de Doctor Who. Emily ne pouvait s’empêcher de pouffer devant le ridicule de la plupart des situations tandis que Sirius essayait de défendre tant bien que mal cette série qu’il appréciait beaucoup. Le garçon avait les mains posées sur les jambes d’Emily. Cette dernière fit mine de ne pas s’en rendre compte bien que le rythme de son cœur se soit accéléré. Elle avait définitivement encore des sentiments pour lui. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans sa direction, le regard de Sirius était entièrement porté sur la télévision.

.  
.  
.

Le trente-et-un décembre, Sirius avait été invité par ses amis moldus à passer la soirée au pub. Le garçon avait accepté l’invitation avec plaisir. Certaines personnes qu’il n’avait pas vues depuis l’été passé devait venir à Londres.  
  
— Emily, il est presque vingt-deux heures ! s’exclama Sirius du salon.  
— J’arrive, rétorqua-t-elle alors qu’elle mettait ses boucles d’oreilles en argent.  
  
La jeune femme sortit de la chambre du garçon en s’écriant : « Tadam ». Sirius tourna son visage vers elle et resta quelques secondes à la regarder la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Emily portait une robe vert foncé très courte qui mettait en avant ses formes. Ses cheveux roux étaient parsemés de paillettes argentées et un collant de la même couleur faisait scintiller ses jambes.  
  
— Alors ? questionna-t-elle.  
— Tu… Tu… Tu es superbe, bredouilla Sirius en se levant. On devrait y aller.  
  
Emily enfila son manteau et mit son écharpe avant de suivre Sirius en dehors de l’appartement. Ses talons claquaient sur le bitume des trottoirs alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le pub tout en discutant de choses et d’autres et notamment de la rentrée qui approchait à grands pas.  
  
Sirius ouvrit la porte et laissa Emily entrer en premier. Cette dernière se fit immédiatement aborder par Henry qui lui demanda comment elle allait depuis la dernière fois. Les deux jeunes gens ne s’étaient pas revenus après la soirée durant laquelle ils avaient échangé un baiser. La musique forte les empêchait de converser aussi Emily décida-t-elle d’aller danser après avoir commandé une bière.   
  
Sirius était assis à une table avec Henry et semblait discuter de choses sérieuses. Emily porta sa pinte à ses lèvres et reçut la moitié sur sa jolie robe après que quelqu’un l’ait poussée. La jeune femme jura avant de se diriger vers les toilettes. Un groupe de filles étaient en train de se remaquiller et prenait presque toute la place.  
  
— Oh Mon Dieu ! s’exclama l’une d’entre elles en voyant l’immense tache sur la robe d’Emily. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à la faire partir. Comment c’est arrivé ?  
— Quelqu’un m’a poussé et voilà le résultat, expliqua Emily dépitée.  
— Surtout tamponne n’étale pas, lui conseilla la fille alors qu’Emily allait prendre du papier toilette. Ta robe était tellement jolie.   
— Primark, répliqua simplement Emily.  
  
Elle était allée faire du shopping quelques jours plus tôt. Son stock de vêtements moldus n’était pas très important et souvent plus à sa taille.  
  
— Ce magasin est juste génial ! s’écria une jeune femme brune.  
  
Emily continua à tamponner la tache mais elle devait se rendre à l’évidence que cela ne changerait rien. La fille, qui lui avait parlé, lui conseilla de mettre du sel dessus avant de quitter les toilettes suivie de ses amies. Emily pénétra dans l’une des cabines et sortit sa baguette. En moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire la tache avait disparu. Elle sortit des toilettes après s’être soulagée et alla se laver les mains. Elle tomba nez à nez avec l’une des filles du groupe qui la fixa quelques secondes avant de s’exclamer :   
  
— Oh tu as réussi à faire disparaître la tache ! Comment tu as fait ?  
— Euh… J’ai frotté tout simplement.  
— Eh bien, t’as dû bien frotter parce qu’elle ne se voit plus, répliqua l’autre avant de quitter les toilettes en titubant.  
  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Heureusement que la fille était trop saoule pour se rendre compte que cela était impossible. Emily retourna vers la salle. Sirius était toujours assis et discutait avec une charmante jeune femme. Elle ne put empêcher la pointe de jalousie de s’exprimer. Le garçon l’invita d’un signe de la main.  
  
— Ah Emy ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? questionna-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. J’essayais d’expliquer à cette charmante jeune femme que je n’étais pas venu seul mais elle ne voulait pas me croire.  
  
La fille lança un regard noir à Emily avant de s’éloigner.  
  
— Sirius Black qui repousse une jolie fille. Où va le monde ? plaisanta-t-elle.  
— Elle n’était pas intéressante et puis ce n’est pas la première fois que je repousse une jolie fille, répliqua-t-il en lui souriant. Même si l’autre avait au moins le mérite de ne pas être seulement jolie, ajouta-t-il en attrapant sa pinte.  
  
Le silence se fit entre eux quelques secondes. Emily ne comprenait pas. Parlait-il d’elle ? Elle se reprit, il fallait qu’elle arrête d’être aussi égocentrique.  
  
— Tu viens danser ?  
— J’arrive, répondit-il avant de boire le reste de sa bière d’une traite.   
  
Emily lui attrapa la main et l’entraîna sur la piste de danse. La musique disco était reine en ce soir de réveillon. Sirius se pencha vers l’oreille de son amie déclara d’une voix forte :  
  
— Cette robe te va vraiment très bien.  
— Merci, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.  
  
Emily remuait, faisant voler ses boucles rousses dans tous les sens. La jeune femme essayait de suivre le rythme sans toujours y parvenir. Sirius lui attrapa la main avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même. Elle ne s’était jamais autant amusée à une soirée. Il était certain que les Moldus avaient le sens de la fête.   
  
La musique s’arrêta d’un seul coup tandis que l’homme expliquait qu’il était bientôt minuit et lançait le compte à rebours. Emily se tourna vers Sirius en souriant. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Les bonnes années fusèrent de partout. Sirius attrapa Emily par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça de sa part. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon tandis qu’il la serrait un peu plus contre elle.  
  
Lorsqu’ils s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre, les oreilles d’Emily bourdonnaient et ses joues la brûlaient. Elle n’eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu’il lui avait pris qu’Edward et Henry arrivaient. Le premier serra Sirius dans ses bras tandis que le second collait deux bises sur les joues d’Emily. Les deux garçons échangèrent leur place. Avant qu’Emily n’ait pu faire un mouvement, la jeune femme fut emportée dans un tourbillon d’accolades et de bises.  
  
Sirius et Emily rentrèrent chez le garçon vers deux heures trente. Ils croisèrent des gens plus ou moins éméchés qui leur souhaitaient la bonne année. Sirius avait passé son bras autour des épaules d’Emily dont le cœur battait bien trop vite.   
  
Il ouvrit la porte de son immeuble et attrapa la main de son amie avant de monter les escaliers. Emily le suivit en souriant. Sirius se jeta sur ses lèvres dès que la porte de l’appartement se fut fermée derrière eux. Emily répondit à son baiser tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre. Jamais elle n’aurait cru que ce jour arriverait.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily esquissa un sourire en voyant la silhouette du Poudlard Express. Comme à chaque rentrée de la fumée s’échappait la cheminée de la locomotive, la jeune femme se retournait pour vérifier que Sirius la suivait toujours lorsqu’elle rentra dans quelqu’un. Elle releva la tête pour s’excuser et rougit violemment en reconnaissant son père.  
  
— Emily ! s’exclama-t-il surpris.  
— Papa.  
— Qu’est-ce…  
— Franchement, Emily t’aurait pu… commença Sirius avant de voir le père de la jeune femme.  
  
Sirius venait juste de passer la barrière en poussant le chariot sur lequel ils avaient posé leurs valises. Le guérisseur avait conseillé à Emily d’utiliser la magie le moins possible et elle était la seule à savoir faire correctement le sort de rétrécissement.  
  
— Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ? demanda Trevor Prewett d’une voix froide.  
— Que se passe-t-il, Trevor ? interrogea la voix de Mrs Prewett derrière lui.  
— Il se passe que notre fille n’est pas à Poudlard mais ici face à moi.  
— Emily ! Que fais-tu là ?   
  
Le sifflet annonçant le départ imminent du train retentit. Emily était perdue. Son regard passa du Poudlard Express à ses parents. Elle fit signe à Sirius d’aller vers le train et d’y monter leurs affaires.  
  
— Père ! Mère ! Je m’excuse de vous avoir menti. Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.  
— Comment ça la prochaine fois ? Emily, Petronilla, Faith Prewett, j’exige des explications sur le champ.  
— J’ai passé mes vacances avec Sirius, répondit-elle. Je… Je… Je ne peux pas vous expliquer cela plus en détail maintenant, mais je le ferai la prochaine fois, je vous le promets, ajouta-t-elle avant de courir vers le train qui commençait à démarrer.  
  
Elle monta à l’intérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle avant de partir à la recherche de Sirius. Le garçon avait trouvé un compartiment vide en queue de train. Emily s’installa en face lui et mit son front sur la vitre glacée.  
  
— Je vais leur devoir une explication, soupira-t-elle.  
— Il serait peut-être temps de leur dire la vérité, remarqua Sirius.  
— J’y ai pensé, mais je ne peux pas leur dire par lettre, il faut… Je dois leur dire ça de vive voix.  
  
Sirius s’installa à côté d’Emily et prit sa main dans la sienne. Du bout des doigts, il caressa le poignet de la jeune femme qui frissonna légèrement.   
  
— Je suis sûr que cela va bien se passer, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.  
— Je l’espère, souffla-t-elle en approchant son visage de celui de Sirius.. Je l’espère vraiment.  
  
Ils s’embrassèrent doucement sans empressement.   
  
— Restons discrets à Poudlard quand même, déclara-t-il lorsque le baiser prit fin.  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, Sirius. Je ne suis en aucun cas adepte de l’exploration buccale devant un public de collégien, plaisanta-t-elle.  
— Et je vais devoir le dire à James, ajouta-t-il en fixant un point devant lui.   
— Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas obligés d’en parler à qui que ce soit pour le moment, fit remarquer Emily.  
— Alors n’en parlons pas, répliqua Sirius avant de l’embrasser de nouveau.

  
.  
.  
.

La rentrée avait eu lieu depuis quelques jours lorsqu’Emily reçut une lettre de ses parents. Ces derniers, étant des personnes très discrètes, ne lui avaient pas envoyé de beuglante mais un simple morceau de parchemin sur lequel ils faisaient part de leur mécontentement.  
  
Emily,  
  
Ton père et moi avons été très surpris de te voir sur le quai 9¾ et encore plus lorsque tu nous as annoncé que tu avais passé tes vacances avec le jeune Sirius Black. Loin de nous l’idée de te faire la morale, après tout tu es désormais majeure et assez mâture pour prendre tes propres décisions. Toutefois, nous regrettons profondément que tu aies préféré nous mentir, en disant passer les fêtes à Poudlard, plutôt que de nous dire la vérité. Aurais-tu peur de nous ? De notre réaction ?  
Bien que Sirius Black n’ait pas la meilleure réputation dans la communauté Sang-Pur à laquelle nous appartenons, tu dois savoir que nous nous ne permettrons jamais de prendre des décisions à ta place. Tu es adulte et même si tes choix peuvent nous paraître étranges sur certains points, nous les respecterons car nous t’aimons et ne souhaitons que ton bonheur.  
  
Nous t’embrassons,  
  
Maman et Papa  
  
Emily plia la lettre de ses parents et la rangea dans son sac. Elle savait qu’elle les avait principalement déçus à cause de son mensonge et cela ne la faisait que se sentir encore plus mal. Elle voulait tant leur dire la vérité mais avait peur de leur réaction. Elle imaginait bien sa mère pleurer et savait qu’elle n’arriverait pas à rester forte si elle la voyait ainsi.  
  
— Evans et James ont l’air de s’être bien rapprochés cette année, remarqua Cassandra.  
  
Emily se retourna et découvrit son cousin assis à côté de la Née-Moldue. Ils semblaient discuter pacifiquement. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle les voyait aussi amicales l’un envers l’autre mais cela la surprenait toujours.  
  
— Il faut croire que James a grandi et qu’Evans est devenue moins braillarde, répliqua-t-elle. Au fait, tu ne devais pas passer un peu plus de temps avec Héloïse ?  
— Si, je l’ai vue hier, mais elle a l’air de s’être fait de très bons nouveaux amis et j’avais l’impression de déranger.  
— C’est dingue la vitesse à laquelle certains oublient des années d’amitié ! déclara-t-elle une pointe d’amertume dans la voix.  
— Oh non, soupira Cassandra alors qu’elle feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier.  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Les Mangemorts ont encore attaqué ?  
— Oui mais ce n’est pas ça… Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black se sont mariés. Moi qui croyais qu’elle ferait comme sa sœur. En plus, épouser un Malefoy… Je crois que je préférerais encore embrasser un strangulot.  
— Lucius Malefoy n’est pas si désagréable à regarder si on oublie sa tendance à tremper dans des affaires louches.  
— Ouais enfin Narcissa me déçoit, je la pensais plus intelligente que ça, rétorqua Cassandra en pliant le journal. On va en potion, proposa-t-elle en se levant.  
  
Emily la suivit après avoir attrapé son sac et avaler la fin de son toast. Les deux amies se dirigeaient vers les cachots lorsque des gémissements étouffés leur vinrent aux oreilles. Elles échangèrent un regard tout en sortant leur baguette. Un lumox leur permit de se repérer dans les couloirs humides et sombres. Les gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Cassandra finit par trouver une porte qu’elle ouvrit.  
  
— Merlin ! s’exclama-t-elle.  
  
Emily qui arrivait derrière elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un élève de deuxième année de la maison Poufsouffle ligoté et bâillonné sur une chaise. La salle était à peine éclairée par un chandelier dont deux bougies étaient déjà totalement fondues. Emily pénétra dans la pièce et se précipita pour détacher le garçon pendant que Cassandra inspectait la salle. L’enfant lui tomba presque dans les bras en pleurs lorsqu’il fut enfin libéré de ses liens.  
  
— Qui est-ce qui t’as fait ça ? questionna Cassandra.  
— Je sais pas. Je les ai pas vus, répondit-il entre deux sanglots.  
— Ça va aller ! Ça va aller, souffla-t-elle essayant tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Il faut l’amener à l’infirmerie, déclara Emily en voyant quelques égratignures sur son visage. Reste ici ! Je vais chercher du monde et leur dirent d’aller prévenir Dumbledore. Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-elle à l’enfant.  
  
Ce dernier hocha la tête essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues d’un revers de manche.  
  
— Suis-moi, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main au garçon.  
  
Elle arrivait au croisement de couloirs qui menait à la salle de potions lorsqu’elle vit Sirius et ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers cette même salle.  
  
— Sirius ! hurla-t-elle.  
  
Le garçon se retourna tout comme ses amis. Emily vint vers eux en trottinant, le deuxième année la suivait en sanglotant.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Sirius en voyant sa mine dévastée.  
— Il faut que quelqu’un aille prévenir Dumbledore qu’il vient de se passer quelque chose de moche dans la salle désinfectée du couloir de gauche, dit-elle en le montrant du doigt. Et quelqu’un d’autre doit aller retrouver Cassie dans cette même salle, je l’ai laissée toute seule mais… mais je ne veux pas qu’elle le reste. Posez pas de question ! Faites juste ce que je vous dis, s’il vous plaît ! Il faut que j’emmène le petit à l’infirmerie.   
  
Avant d’attendre une réponse Emily leur tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le hall en tenant toujours la main du petit Poufsouffle. Sirius la rattrapa en courant.  
  
— Je vais prévenir Dumbledore ! s’exclama-t-il en passant à côté d’elle.  
  
Emily et le Poufsouffle marchaient tous les deux, main dans la main depuis cinq minutes dans un silence gênant lorsqu’elle décida de le briser.  
  
— Comment est-ce que tu t’appelles ?  
— Wayne Fleming, répondit-il. Toi je sais qui tu es ! Emily Prewett, la petite amie de Sirius Black.  
  
Emily esquissa un sourire amusé avant de plaisanter :  
  
— Je ne me savais pas si connue.  
— Les filles de Poufsouffle parlent de toi parfois. Enfin c’est surtout en rapport avec Sirius Black.  
— C’est pas toujours gentil, j’imagine alors ?  
— Ça dépend qui parle, rétorqua le garçon en reniflant.  
— Tu veux un mouchoir ? Je dois en avoir dans mon sac, dit-elle en lui lâchant la main.  
  
Elle commença à farfouiller dans son sac et en sortit un paquet de mouchoirs qu’elle donna à Wayne. Alors qu’ils tournaient à l’angle de l’infirmerie, ils croisèrent un groupe d’élèves de deuxième année issus de Serpentard.  
  
— Alors le Wayninouchet à sa maman ! On pleure encore ! s’exclama l’un d’eux goguenard.  
  
Il ne semblait pas avoir vu Emily car il blanchit légèrement lorsqu’elle déclara :  
  
— Elijah Rowle ! Cette remarque plus que déplacée vous coûtera une heure de retenue avec Argus Rusard. Et maintenant filez !   
  
Le groupe de garçons ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s’enfuit en courant. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Emily et Wayne entraient dans l’infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh vint les accueillirent chaleureusement comme elle faisait toujours.   
  
— Merlin ! Qu’est-il arrivé à un aussi joli minois ? questionna-t-elle.  
— On l’a retrouvé avec une de mes amies, ligoté dans une salle des cachots, expliqua Emily. Je vais te laisser avec Mrs Pomfresh, Wayne, et tu vas pouvoir lui raconter tout ce qu’il t’est arrivé.  
— Merci, souffla le petit garçon avant qu’Emily ne s’éloigne.  
  
Mrs Pomfresh ferma les rideaux autour du lit où s’installait Wayne et lança un sort d’insonorisation. Emily se dirigea vers son cours de potion toute à ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de revoir les pleurs et le visage terrifié du petit Poufsouffle. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ?

  
.  
.  
.

Cassandra et Emily étaient allées s’installer à la table de Gryffondor pour le dîner après que James les y eut invitées.   
  
— Quand même c’est dingue ! Qui a bien pu faire ça à ce gosse ? s’interrogea Lily Evans qui était assise avec eux.  
— Peut-être que quelqu’un en avait après lui. Tu lui as posé la question, Emily ? questionna James.  
— Non, mais il n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient ses agresseurs. Vous ne pensez pas qu’il aurait reconnu leurs voix s’il les connaissait.  
— Sauf s’ils n’ont pas parlé, fit remarquer Cassandra.  
  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s’ouvrirent sur le nouveau concierge. L’ancien Apollon Picott avait décidé de prendre sa retraite en plein milieu de l’année scolaire et avait été remplacée par Argus Rusard. L’homme d’une cinquantaine semblait antipathique au possible.  
  
— Emily Prewett et Cassandra Potter sont demandées par le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Les deux amies échangèrent un regard avant de se lever et se dirigèrent vers le concierge. Ce dernier leur dit que le directeur les attendait à l’infirmerie.  
  
— Tu crois qu’il nous veut quoi ? demanda Cassandra dans un murmure.  
  
Rusard les suivait voulant visiblement s’assurer qu’elles allaient bien voir Dumbledore. Le Cracmol était arrivé le jour de la rentrée, deux jours plus tôt et mettait déjà mal à l’aise la plupart des élèves.  
  
— J’en sais rien, répliqua Emily tout aussi doucement.  
  
Les deux amies pénétrèrent dans l’infirmerie cinq minutes plus tard et fut heureusement que le concierge soit congédié par le professeur Dumbledore. En plus de ce dernier, deux autres personnes, habillées à la mode moldue, se trouvait au chevet du petit Poufsouffle.  
  
— Miss Prewett. Miss Potter. Voici Mrs et Mr Fleming, les parents du petit Wayne.  
— Enchan… commença Emily avant que Mrs Fleming ne l’enlace.  
  
La femme fit pareil avec Cassandra tout en les remerciant chaleureusement.  
  
— Nous n’avons fait que notre devoir, Mrs Fleming, répondit Cassandra quelque peu gênée.  
  
Elle n’était pas habituée aux contacts physiques surtout de la part d’inconnus.  
  
— Avez-vous trouvé qui a fait ça, Professeur Dumbledore ? questionna-t-elle.  
— Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, Miss Potter, mais je peux vous assurer que nous menons l’enquête.  
— Sauf votre respect Professeur Dumbledore, intervint Emily, je ne suis pas d’accord. Si un élève attaque d’autres élèves, je pense que cela concerne toute l’école.  
— Vous avez raison, Miss Prewett. Et c’est pour cela qu’une enquête a été engagée pour trouver le coupable.  
  
Cassandra et Emily quittèrent l’infirmerie après avoir été à nouveau remerciées par Wayne et ses parents. Elles se séparèrent quelques mètres plus loin, Emily devait en effet retourner dans sa salle commune. En tant que Préfète-en-Chef, la jeune femme avait des obligations et se devait d’aider certains de ses condisciples des années inférieures. Cette semaine, c’était un élève de première année qui ne comprenait pas le cours théorique de Métamorphose.  
  
Le garçon était déjà installé à une des tables lorsqu’Emily pénétra dans la salle commune. Elle le salua et s’assit en face de lui avant de sortir ses affaires de son sac. Elle lui expliqua qu’elle avait fait quelques recherches et qu’elle avait trouvé un moyen mnémotechnique pour se souvenir de certaines notions.  
  
— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? questionna-t-elle en voyant qu’il la fixait de manière étrange.  
— C’est vrai que Cassandra Potter et toi vous avez sauvé un Poufsouffle ?  
— Disons qu’on l’a aidé alors qu’il était en mauvaise posture.  
— Ça fait de toi une héroïne alors, déclara le garçon en souriant.  
— On l’a juste aidé, Edwyn. Et je suis sûre que si quelqu’un d’autre avait été là, il aurait fait pareil.  
— Sauf celui qui lui a fait ça ! remarqua Edwyn en faisant la moue.  
  
Emily ne répondit rien à cette remarque pertinente et lui proposa de reporter leur attention sur le cours. Toutefois, Edwyn avait raison une des seules personnes qui n’aurait pas été aidée le garçonnet était le coupable. Que lui aurait-il fait si Cassandra et elle ne l’avaient pas trouvé avant ?

  
.  
.  
.

Les parents du petit Wayne avaient passé une nuit à Poudlard avant de repartir le lendemain matin. Wayne quant à lui était sorti de l’infirmerie un jour plus tard. Emily ne l’avait pas recroisé depuis qu’elle lui avait apporté son aide mais James qui l’avait vu, lui avait affirmé que le garçonnet semblait avoir même peur de son ombre désormais. Emily se sentait mal pour lui et souhaitait trouver le coupable tout comme Cassandra et les garçons.  
  
James était allé jusqu’à demander à Lily de les aider en posant subtilement des questions au professeur Slughorn. Très douée en potion, Lily faisait partie de son club. Elle avait essayé mais il était évident au vu des réponses de Slughorn que le corps professoral n’avait pas plus de pistes qu’eux.  
  
Une semaine était passée, puis une deuxième. Doucement l’affaire s’était tassée mais Emily et ses amis étaient déterminés à trouver le coupable. Lorsqu’il avait découvert que Wayne était Né-Moldu les accusations s’étaient immédiatement tournées vers Rosier et la bande de Serpentard adeptes du mage noir. Lily avait relativisé les choses en faisant remarquer que le petit Wayne était un gamin solitaire et que ce genre d’enfants étaient souvent la cible de moqueries de la part des autres.  
  
Sirius avait bien pensé à aller interroger Wayne mais Emily lui avait dit que c’était une mauvaise idée. Après tout, Dumbledore, lui-même, lui avait posé des questions sans y déceler un seul indice. De plus, il se remettait à peine de son agression et Emily ne voulait pas le faire replonger dans de mauvais souvenirs.  
  
En ce samedi après-midi, Sirius et Emily profitaient du dortoir vide des Gryffondor pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Le garçon l’avait fait entrer dans la salle commune à l’aide de la cape d’invisibilité de James. Emily avait été émerveillée en la voyant. Le tissu était fluide entre ses doigts. C’était la première fois qu’elle voyait une cape d’invisibilité d’aussi bonne qualité. Sirius n’avait pu s’empêcher de rire en remarquant son air stupéfié. Elle n’avait rien répondu, se contentant de se cacher dessous.  
  
Emily repoussa les draps. L’air frais la fit frissonner alors qu’elle enfilait la chemise de Sirius et la boutonnait. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains sous le regard de Sirius. Le jeune homme aimait la regarder, il aurait pu y passer ses journées bien qu’Emily n’aimait pas ça. Elle avait beaucoup de complexes notamment au niveau de ses poignées d’amour et de son ventre qui n’était en rien plat.  
  
La porte du dortoir s’ouvrit d’un seul coup faisant sursauter Sirius. Remus pénétra dans le dortoir et sembla surpris de voir son ami.  
  
— Qu’est-ce que… commença-t-il. Tu sais où j’ai mis mon manuel de potions ? demanda Remus en se dirigeant vers son lit.  
— Pas la moindre idée, répliqua Sirius en enfilant un caleçon sous les draps.  
  
Il se leva et alla aider Remus à trouver son livre.   
  
— Alors comme ça tu ramènes des filles au dortoir, remarqua Remus dans un murmure.  
— Je ramène pas des filles mais une fille, le reprit Sirius.  
— Oh ! Aurais-tu trouvé la perle rare ? plaisanta Remus.  
— Elle est encore là, tu sais.   
— Je sais, rétorqua son ami tandis qu’un sourire étirant ses lèvres.  
— Gagné ! J’ai trouvé ton bouquin ! s’exclama Sirius en le levant en l’air.  
— Il était où ?  
— Dans les draps de James. Me demande pas pourquoi ni comment !  
  
Remus prit le livre des mains de son ami avant de lever. Ses genoux craquèrent.  
  
— Tu penses le dire à James quand ?  
— Quoi donc ?  
— Que tu sors avec sa cousine, répondit Remus.  
  
Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres s’élargit en voyant Sirius rougir violemment et nier la chose. Remus haussa les épaules avant de tourner le dos à son ami et de se diriger vers la porte.  
  
— A plus tard, Emily ! lança-t-il avant de quitter le dortoir.  
  
La porte de la salle de bains s’ouvrit doucement sur Emily qui semblait aussi confuse que Sirius. Elle trottina vers le lit et se cacha sous les draps en tremblant. Elle avait entendu Remus entrer dans le dortoir alors qu’elle-même était sur le point de sortir de la salle de bains et avait dû rester cinq minutes dans le froid, seulement vêtue d’une chemise.  
  
— Comment est-ce qu’il a su ?  
— Ne me demande pas ! Ce gars est bien trop clairvoyant pour son propre bien, soupira Sirius. Enfin, si ça t’inquiète. Je peux t’assurer qu’il ne dira rien, ajouta-t-il en revenant vers elle.  
— Prêt pour un deuxième round ? demanda-t-elle coquine.  
— Toujours, souffla Sirius avant de l’embrasser.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce jour-là, Serpentard jouait contre Serdaigle. Emily avait décidé d’aller au match avec son amie, Cassandra malgré la rivalité entre leurs deux maisons. Cette dernière était habillée aux couleurs de Serpentard ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire James, qui lui avait comme à son habitude lancé une plaisanterie peu sympathique sur sa maison. Cassandra s’était contentée de lui sourire et n’avait rien répondu ce qui avait énormément déçu le Gryffondor.  
  
— Tu t’es pas peinturlurée comme ta copine, Prewett ? questionna Sirius amusé.  
— Comme tu peux le voir, répliqua Emily en souriant.  
— Je suis déçu, je te pensais un peu plus patriotique envers ta maison, plaisanta-t-il.  
— Parce que tu te peins le corps en rouge à chaque match de Gryffondor, c’est bien connu…  
— C’est vrai, mais je pourrais.  
  
Emily plissa les yeux le fixant un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
  
— J’aime vraiment pas quand tu me regardes comme ça, déclara-t-il.  
— Je crois que personne n’aime quand elle fait ça, intervint James avant d’éclater de rire. Là, tu peux être sûr qu’elle va te proposer un pari, par exemple.  
  
Emily jeta un regard noir à son cousin ce qui le refit partir dans un éclat de rire et s’exclamer qu’il avait visiblement raison.  
  
— En effet, tu avais raison. Satisfait ? Alors un pari ça te dit ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius.  
— Je t’écoute.  
— Lors du prochain match, Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, tu viens voir le match entièrement peint en rouge. Entièrement, les cheveux, les vêtements rouges. Tout.  
— Et qu’est-ce que j’y gagne ?  
— Mon respect éternel.  
— Sérieusement, Emily ? Pas que ton respect éternel ne m’intéresse pas mais…  
— Si tu fais ça. Je me peindrai entièrement en bleue durant le prochain match de Serdaigle et on pourra peut-être négocier certaines choses, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.  
  
James se racla la gorge.  
  
— Faites comme si on était pas là surtout.  
— Je parlais de lui faire son devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mentit Emily avec aplomb. Tu veux en discuter avec nous, peut-être, James ?   
  
James rougit violemment sous les rires de ses amis. Emily tourna légèrement la tête et vit Rogue se diriger vers le château. Elle savait que le garçon n’était pas très grand fan de Quidditch mais elle ne pensait pas qu’il raterait un match auquel sa maison participait.  
  
— Tu viens Emily ! s’exclama Cassandra. On va louper le début du match !  
  
Le groupe d’amis se sépara à l’entrée des gradins. Emily et Cassandra avaient décidé d’aller d’en ceux où l’on trouvait majoritairement des élèves de Poufsouffle. Elles faisaient cela chaque année pour pouvoir être en terrain neutre et regarder le match ensemble. Elles étaient à peine installées dans les gradins que les joueurs de Serpentard entraient sur le terrain. Le commentateur était un élève de Poufsouffle qui ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante à l’encontre des joueurs.   
  
Puis ce fut au tour des Serdaigle de pénétrer dans le stade sous les applaudissements des trois-quarts des élèves. Le match débuta au coup de sifflet de Mrs Bibine après une poignée de main cordiale.  
  
L’équipe de Serdaigle récupéra rapidement le souafle qu’elle ne garda pourtant pas longtemps. Une rapide contre-attaque de Serpentard et le capitaine de l’équipe Octavius Hitchens marqua le premier but du match. Cassandra hurla de joie à côté d’Emily tandis que le souafle repassait dans les mains de l’équipe de Serdaigle.  
  
Le possesseur de la balle évita de justesse un cognard habilement envoyé par les Serpentard. Le geste fut sifflé d’un côté tandis qu’il était applaudi avec enthousiasme de l’autre. Les Serpentard avait de nouveau récupéré le souafle, l’un des poursuiveurs essaya de marquer mais son tir fut aisément arrêté par la gardienne de Serdaigle, Harriet Corner. La camarade et amie d’Emily était la capitaine de l’équipe depuis deux ans.  
  
Serpentard marqua encore deux buts avant que la situation ne s’inverse et que les Serdaigle reprennent le dessus. Ils venaient de marquer leur quatrième but d’affiler lorsque l’attrapeur de l’équipe repéra le vif d’or et piqua d’un seul coup. Celui de Serpentard le suivit avec quelques secondes de retard. Emily hurla de joie lorsque l’attrapeur de son équipe brandit la petite balle dorée. Cassandra, à côté d’elle, applaudissait poliment mais Emily s’en moquait, elle était juste heureuse que les Serdaigle aient gagné leur deuxième match cette année. Elle calcula rapidement dans sa tête. Ils étaient en tête, pour la première fois depuis près de cinq ans, ils avaient une chance de gagner la coupe de Quidditch.

  
.  
.  
.

— Hey sis ! s’exclama Joshua en s’asseyant à côté d’Emily à la bibliothèque.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux Josh ? demanda-t-elle en relevant lentement son visage vers lui.  
  
Joshua fit une mine outrée, il était visiblement vexé qu’elle puisse penser qu’il ne venait la voir que lorsqu’il avait besoin qu’elle lui rende un service.  
  
— Fais pas cette tête ! Je te signale juste que c’est la première fois que tu viens me parler à Poudlard depuis… Oh presque quatre mois, répliqua-t-elle.  
— Tu peux parler. Toi aussi tu ne viens pas me voir.  
  
Emily se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel ne voulant pas avouer que son frère avait raison. Joshua et elle s’entendaient plutôt bien lorsqu’ils étaient enfants mais après leur rentrée à Poudlard, ils s’étaient de plus en plus éloignés et ne se parlaient plus que rarement pendant l’année scolaire.  
  
— Et sinon ? La raison de ta venue ?   
— J’ai besoin d’un conseil.  
— Un conseil ? s’étonna Emily soudain intéressée. C’est à propos d’une fille ?  
  
Emily esquissa un sourire en voyant les joues de son frère rosirent. La jeune femme se félicita intérieurement d’avoir deviné la raison de la venue de Joshua. En même temps, il était tellement prévisible.  
  
— Alors ! Dis tout à Tata Milly, plaisanta-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Elle s’appelle comment ? Quelle maison ? Quel âge ? Ses parents font quoi ? Comment s’appelle son chat ?  
  
Joshua croisa les bras attendant que sa sœur ait fini avec ses questions et ses plaisanteries qu’il jugeait visiblement stupides et idiotes.   
  
— J’ai fini ! Vas-y, je t’en prie.  
— Alors comme tu l’as deviné, il y a une fille qui me plaît, le truc c’est qu’elle est plus vieille…  
— Me dis pas que c’est Cassandra ! Si c’est elle je m’en remettrais pas ! s’exclama-t-elle sous le regard exaspéré de son frère.  
— Cassandra est ma cousine… Bon, peu importe ! Je disais quoi ! Ah oui, donc il y a une fille qui me plaît, mais elle est en Septième année et je lui ai parlé en tout et pour tout une fois. Comment je peux faire ?  
— Bah vas lui parler !  
— Merci de ce conseil fort utile, Milly ! Franchement j’y ai absolument pas pensé.  
— Bon, qui c’est ? Je vais voir ce que je peux collecter sur elle.  
— Elle s’appelle Ashleigh Burton et est à Poufsouffle. C’est une petite blonde avec de jolies yeux bleus enfin plutôt gris-bleus.  
— J’ai compris tu passes ta vie à la mater. Je m’occupe de ça dans la semaine et je te fais un rapport détaillé sur sa vie, ses aliments préférés et tout.   
— Merci beaucoup, Emily, rétorqua-t-il une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.  
  
Emily suivit du regard son frère, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle reporta son attention sur son devoir de Sortilèges mais n’arrivait pas à s’enlever de la tête la demande de Joshua. Elle était Préfète-en-Chef, elle connaissait normalement chaque élève de sa maison et tous ses camarades de la même année qu’elle, pourtant le nom que son frère lui avait donné ne lui disait absolument rien.

  
.  
.  
.

Emily se dirigea vers le groupe de Poufsouffle qui jouait aux bavboules dans la cours du château. Emily connaissait assez bien la Préfète-en-chef de la maison d’Helga Poufsouffle. Dorcas et elle avaient dû faire équipe en cinquième année pour la conception d’une potion et depuis même si elles ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, il arrivait aux deux jeunes femmes de discuter au détour d’un couloir.  
  
— Salut Dorcas  
— Emily ! s’exclama la Poufsouffle en lui souriant.  
  
Dorcas était une grande fille à la peau mate. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses étaient parsemés de mèches de couleurs diverses. Emily remarqua le diamant sur son nez, elle ne l’avait pas l’année passée. Dorcas avait toujours été considérée comme une originale et cela ne changeait visiblement pas.  
  
— Comment ça va la famille ? demanda la Poufsouffle.  
— Ça va on ne peut mieux et toi ?  
  
Elles s’éloignèrent du groupe de Poufsouffle après que Dorcas leur eut dit de continuer sans elle.  
  
— Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Emily ?  
— En effet, j’aurai une question à te poser en fait. On m’a dit qu’il y a une certaine Ashleigh Burton a Poufsouffle en septième année, mais je vois absolument pas qui c’est… Mais vu que je suis Préfète-en-Chef, c’est pas vrai tip-top de pas connaître le nom de ses camarades.  
— Comment tu as dit ?   
— Ashleigh Burton.  
  
Dorcas fronça les sourcils avant d’avoir une illumination.  
  
— C’est normal que tu ne la connaisses pas, enfin sous ce nom-là. En vrai, elle se nomme Andromaque Burton mais elle déteste son premier prénom, donc elle utilise plus volontiers le second, expliqua Dorcas. Enfin… Tiens d’ailleurs, elle est juste là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une fille blonde assise sur un banc.  
  
Emily l’examina rapidement. Ses cheveux étaient nattés et attachés à l’aide d’un ruban noir. Elle semblait plonger dans la lecture d’un livre qu’elle trouvait vraisemblablement passionnant et ne cessait de remonter ses lunettes aux verres épais.  
  
— Tu vois qui c’est maintenant ? Enfin, si c’est pas le cas, c’est normal, Andro… Je veux dire, Ashleigh ne parle pas à grande monde. Elle est très timide comme fille mais pas méchante pour un sou. Je peux encore t’aider ?  
— Tu sais ce qu’elle aime bien faire ?  
— A part la lecture et l’astronomie… Ah je crois qu’elle fait partie du club d’échec sorcier, répondit-elle.  
— Merci Dorcas ! Ça m’a… Ça m’a bien aidé !  
— Oh mais de rien, Emily. Au plaisir ! répliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.  
  
Dorcas alla retrouver ses amis en trottinant. Emily reporta son attention sur Ashleigh Burton. Elle était dans la même année qu’elle, mais il était impossible pour Emily de se rappeler l’avoir vue avant. La Poufsouffle semblait être douée d’une faculté spéciale en matière d’invisibilité. Son frère pourrait-il vraiment ? Comment l’avait-il remarqué ? Joshua avait déjà eu des petites amies mais elles ne ressemblaient en rien à Ashleigh. Elles étaient souvent grande gueule et tête-à-claques. Emily se rappelait parfaitement du premier béguin de son frère en première année ; une certaine Lily Evans.  
  
Une idée horrible lui traversa l’esprit. Se pourrait-il qu’il y ait une autre raison derrière cet intérêt soudain pour Ashleigh ? Emily secoua la tête. Joshua n’était pas comme ça, il lui était déjà arrivé de faire des farces mais une blague de si mauvais goût ne lui viendrait jamais à l’esprit. Vraiment ? Etait-elle sûre et certaine qu’il ne ferait jamais ça ? Après tout, son frère avait seize ans et à son âge chacun voulait impressionner ses amis. Sous la pression du groupe, peut-être… Il fallait qu’elle en ait le cœur net, elle devait lui en parler.  
  
Emily retrouva son frère près du lac où sa bande d’amis et lui prenait le soleil. Ce début de février était particulièrement doux et la majorité des élèves avaient troqué les uniformes d’hiver bien épais pour ceux d’été plus fins. Tout à sa réflexion, Emily n’avait pas remarqué la présence d’Héloïse. Son ancienne amie sortait avec Simon Wei, le meilleur ami de Joshua depuis le bal d’Halloween. La Serdaigle fit mine de ne pas la voir alors qu’elle les saluait.  
  
— Joshua ! Je peux te parler, s’il te plaît ? questionna-t-elle en mettant sa main en visière.  
— Joshua ! Moi, je dis que ça sent pas bon pour toi, mon gars ! plaisanta Octavius Hitchens.  
— Joli match au fait Octavius, se moqua Emily.  
  
Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir. Il n’avait visiblement pas digéré la défaite de son équipe contre Serdaigle, une semaine plus tôt.  
  
— Bon Josh ! Tu viens ?  
— J’arriiiive, répliqua-t-il en baillant une main devant la bouche.  
  
Joshua s’étira faisant craquer son dos. Elle n’était visiblement pas la seule à avoir de besoin de pratiquer une activité physique avec plus de régularité. Il suivit sa sœur un peu à l’écart.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Milly ? T’as l’air remonté !  
— Ashleigh Burton, hein ?   
— Parle moins fort ! J’ai pas besoin que tout le monde le sache.  
— T’as pas besoin que tout le monde le sache, car tu veux que ton plan se déroule discrètos, c’est ça ?  
— Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je te suis plus là, sis.  
— Ashleigh ! T’as décidé de lui faire un coup foireux ?  
— Mais pas du tout ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Franchement, j’aurais jamais pensé.... répliqua Joshua visiblement agacé. Et d’abord qu’est-ce qu’il te fait dire ça ?   
  
Emily se sentit rougir violemment mal à l’aise. Elle avait visiblement accusé son frère sans raison aucune. Elle se tripatouilla les mains gênée avant d’expliquer :  
  
— Eh bien, disons que… que… Enfin, Ashleigh n’est pas le genre de fille qui t’intéresse d’habitude. Elle me semble plutôt renfermée et très timide et…  
— Et quoi ? Tu penses que je ne la mérite pas ? Que je ne peux m’intéresser à quelqu’un de différent ? explosa Joshua.  
— Euh… C’est pas ça, Josh. C’est que… s’enfonça-t-elle. Bon bref, je ne pense pas que ça serve à quelque chose d’épiloguer sur la chose. Je me suis trompée et je suis désolée de t’avoir faussement accusé.  
  
Le silence se fit quelques secondes entre le frère et la sœur. Emily attendait qu’il prenne la parole, acceptant ou non ses excuses.   
  
— Bon, si t’es venu me dire ça, j’imagine que c’est que tu t’es renseignée. Alors ?  
— Ashleigh n’est pas son vrai prénom, elle s’appelle en fait Andromaque mais n’aime pas qu’on l’appelle ainsi. Ah… Elle aime la lecture et l’astronomie et Dorcas croyait se souvenir qu’elle fait partie du club d’échecs sorciers.  
— Dorcas ? T’as demandé ça à Dorcas Meadowes ?  
— Tu voulais que je sache ça comment sinon, espèce de boursouflet, plaisanta-t-elle. Ça t’aide ?  
— Je pense que je vais m’inscrire au club d’échecs, se contenta-t-il de répondre en esquissant un sourire. Et merci, sis !  
  
Emily balayait ses excuses d’un revers de main. Si elle pouvait lui rendre service, elle faisait avec plaisir.

  
.  
.  
.

En face d’elle, Cassandra recracha son jus de citrouille et lui demanda de regarder vers la table de Gryffondor. Emily esquissa un sourire en voyant Sirius tout de rouge vêtu. Ses cheveux mi-longs avaient aussi été teints de la même couleur tout comme son visage. Il croisa le regard d’Emily et leva son verre dans sa direction. Elle crut même le voir lui faire un clin d’œil ce qui était tout à fait possible venant de lui. Emily prit son verre et répondit à son salut avant de se tourner vers Cassandra et de pouffer.  
  
— Il l’a vraiment fait. T’es sûre de lui avoir seulement promis de faire son devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?  
— Tu sais bien que Sirius adore relever les défis.  
— Ouais mais d’habitude il préfère les défis un peu plus héroïques. Enfin héroïque… Lui et moi n’avons pas la même définition de ce mot, remarqua Cassandra avant de piquer sa fourchette dans un morceau de pancake.  
  
Emily ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quelque chose lorsque les chouettes et les hiboux s’engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elle leva la tête pour repérer Zébulon, le hibou grand-duc que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses dix-sept ans. Le nom qu’elle avait donné à son rapace venait d’une série animée moldue qu’Héloïse regardait chez ses voisins lorsqu’elle était enfant. Elle finit par le voir alors qu’il volait dans sa direction. Elle détacha la lettre de sa patte avant de lui présenter un verre d’eau dans lequel il but. Elle le caressa doucement avant de lui dire qu’elle viendrait lui rendre visite à la volière dans la journée. L’oiseau s’envola alors qu’elle décachetait l’enveloppe et sortait la lettre de ses parents. Elle la parcourut rapidement et ne put empêcher la boule d’angoisse de se former dans son ventre quand elle lut que ses parents la rencontreraient comme convenu durant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
— Une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
— Non, non. Pourquoi ?  
— Je sais pas. T’es devenue toute pâle d’un seul coup. On commence à y aller, proposa Cassandra.   
  
Emily accepta et les deux jeunes filles se levèrent en même temps que l’équipe de Gryffondor. Elle pouvait voir facilement à la mine de James que le stress montait en lui tel une inexorable crue qui ravage tout sur son passage.  
  
— Dépêche-toi, Emily ! Je veux avoir les meilleures places pour voir Poufsouffle écraser Gryffondor ! s’exclama Cassandra d’une voix forte alors qu’elles passaient à côté des joueurs de Gryffondor.  
  
Une foule d’injures leur vient aux oreilles tandis que Cassandra esquissait un sourire. James était devenu presque aussi rouge que la peinture corporelle de Sirius.  
  
— On te laissera pas ce plaisir, Cousine Serpent ! lâcha-t-il finalement.  
  
Le sourire de Cassandra s’élargit. Elle était visiblement très satisfaite d’elle. Les filles s'arrêtèrent devant les gradins ne sachant pas si elles devaient aller dans ceux des Serdaigle ou ceux de Serpentard. Elles décidèrent de le jouer à pile ou face et se dirigèrent finalement vers ceux de la maison de l’aigle.  
  
Contrairement à ce qu’avait espéré Cassandra, Poufsouffle n’écrasa pas Gryffondor toutefois lorsque la première équipe attrapa le vif d’or après une heure de match, elle remporta la victoire. Cassandra sauta de joie visiblement heureuse d’avoir la possibilité de taquiner James. La foule se dirigea vers les escaliers, les uns se pressant contre les autres. Les deux amies préférèrent rester attendant que la vague s’éloigne.   
  
Elle venait à peine de mettre un pied sur la pelouse du parc lorsqu’Emily repéra Sirius qui attendait près des vestiaires avec Remus et Peter. Elle fit signe à Cassandra de la suivre et se dirigea vers eux.  
  
— Alors les Bouffondor, le goût de la défaite ? questionna Cassandra.  
— Je crois que tu le connais très bien, Potter, rétorqua Sirius  
  
Peter pouffa de rire tandis qu’Emily et Remus esquissaient un sourire amusé.  
  
— Je vois que tu as tenu ton pari, remarqua la Serdaigle en regardant Sirius de haut en bas.  
— Je crois que la perspective savoir que tu allais me faire mon devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques y est pour beaucoup. Sans oublier le plaisir de te voir entièrement peinte en bleu, répliqua-t-il un sourire entendu étirant ses lèvres.  
— Eh bien, tu devras encore attendre, mon cher. Il reste trois mois avant le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle.  
— Mon cher, vraiment ? Ce surnom me vexerait presque, plaisanta Sirius.  
— Hey Emily ! appela une voix féminine dans son dos.  
  
La jeune femme se retourna et vit Dorcas venir vers elle en trottinant. Elle était le genre de personne à toujours courir, pleine d’entrain et de gaieté.  
  
— Salut ! s’exclama-t-elle dans la direction des autres.   
  
Tous répondirent à son salut tandis que Cassandra ajoutait l’air de rien que l’équipe de Poufsouffle avait remarquablement joué.  
  
— Je trouve aussi ! Enfin, je pense surtout que nous avons la chance d’avoir un très bon gardien, répliqua Dorcas. Ah oui ! T’es au courant de la réunion de lundi prochain ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la Serdaigle.  
— Quelle réunion ? questionna Emily.  
— Une réunion concernant la surveillance de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ils veulent qu’on soit au courant de tous les détails, je crois.   
— Avec ce qu’il s’est passé pendant celle de Halloween, c’est plutôt normal, intervint Peter.  
— James m’a dit qu’il y aurait des aurors, déclara Sirius.  
— Oui en effet. Ils ont vraiment renforcé la sécurité et en tant que Préfets-en-Chef, on va devoir faire passer le mot aux élèves pour, qu’ils rassurent leurs parents sans doute. Alors la réunion est lundi prochain à dix-huit heures trente en salle des professeurs. On se voit là-bas ! Parles-en à James. Je sais pas si Lily lui a dit.  
  
Dorcas s’éloigna après leur avoir fait un signe de la main.  
  
— A mon humble avis, Evans lui a dit, affirma Sirius en souriant.  
  
Peter pouffa. Sans doute, y avait-il quelque chose de drôle qu’Emily n’avait pas saisi. La Serdaigle ne connaissait pas vraiment Peter ni Remus. Le premier, bien que légèrement immature, était une personne qu’elle savait gentille et serviable. Il l’avait aidé plusieurs fois en cours de potion alors qu’elle était en difficulté. Peter était quelqu’un qu’il était facile d’apprécier même sans le connaître. Contrairement à Sirius et James, il n’avait jamais possédé un égo surdimensionné ce qui le rendait plus accessible et ce même s’il les suivait dans leurs farces.  
  
Emily avait toujours eu plus de difficulté à apprécier Remus. Elle ne l’avait jamais beaucoup fréquenté mais quelque chose chez lui l’avait toujours dérangée. Remus avait toujours cet air fatigué qui le suivait partout et semblait la plupart du temps porter le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules. Elle ne l’avait jamais jugé sur ces critères. Après tout, peut-être avait-il de graves problèmes familiaux ou une maladie quelconque. Non, ce qu’elle n’avait jamais pu supporter chez Remus c’était cette sorte d’hypocrisie qui le caractérisait. Combien de fois l’avait-elle entendu parler de tolérance et de respect des autres ? Il donnait de grandes leçons de moral et pourtant était resté sans rien faire pendant des années alors que ses amis s’en prenaient à d'autres élèves, Severus Rogue notamment.  
  
Non, Emily n’appréciait pas Remus malgré tous ses efforts et elle se demandait si elle le pourrait un jour.


End file.
